Things We Can't Say When We're Alone
by NewRageInc
Summary: AU. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Lol, I'm gonna start writing this story now cause I feel like it. Not crack still, I can't seem to get that going for me but this, this'll have to do. As for Love With You... well, I'm getting to it, I just feel like writing it right now. (laughs) Please forgive me!!_

_Edit 2/21/10_

_I do not own Naruto._

**Things I Can't Say When We're Alone**

**Chapter One**

Sakura sat on their living room couch, a bright smile on her face as she took in the words of the book she was reading. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her and why she wasn't paying attention to when he noticed the book. He sighed and snatched the book away from her grasp, she yelped and looked at him with a pout.

"Sasuke! I was in the middle of the best part!" He wrinkled his nose at her and looked down at the book.

"You're always at the best part when you read one of these. What's with you? I thought you wanted to go out tonight?" There was a blank expression plastered on her face which always made him wonder what he ever saw in her in the first place.

"Oh yeah! I had completely forgotten honey, it's just Hyuuga Hinata is such a talented writer! I can't help but be sucked in to her stories so easily, they just make me want more and more." She blushed. "Her romance novels are the best." She nodded and jumped up, prancing to the bedroom to get ready.

Sasuke allowed himself to look at the book for a moment. _'Hyuuga Hinata? She puts all this silly romantic stuff into my Sakura.' _He sighed again and put the book on their coffee table, wishing silently that she'll stop writing by the time he and his fiance were married.

* * *

Hinata chewed on her pencil's eraser idly as she watched Naruto read the first eight chapters of her latest novel. Her publisher had sent him to check up on her since they hadn't heard from her in a while. Can't let the public wait too long. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together and his jaw was clenched. Finally he put the manuscript down and looked up at Hinata.

"It... Just doesn't sound like you." Hinata bit the pencil's eraser off. She knew he would say that, she'd been having trouble with this novel since the beginning. The ideas weren't coming to her. The Hinata in her stories wasn't being the sexy, well known, confidant woman she'd always been in her writing. Lately she'd been turning out to be more and more like the real Hinata, shy and weird. Oh, and of course, not to mention terribly awkward.

"I'll try harder Naruto-kun." She bowed her head and blushed at the blond. He was one of the few she allowed in to her apartment, she was deathly afraid of the outside world. She wondered what her readers would think if they knew she was a recluse with no romance in her life at all, she wondered if they would still buy her novels with such passion.

Naruto smiled kindly at the writer, to him, she seemed to have been sick lately and he was a little worried. Perhaps he could convince Ino to let up on the pressure about getting out a new novel. He stood to leave and she followed meekly behind him. "I'll be going off now. Hinata, don't try too hard. Don't force it, you're wonderful at writing and I'm sure that very soon your mind will be flooding with new ideas." He waved and headed out the door.

She stared on after him, her face redening as he left. _'I wont let him down.'_She vowed to someday be confident like the Hinata in her novels and confess her undying love to her editor. Then perhaps writing would always be easy. She looked over to her computer and strode over to it with a purpose. She took up the file of her previous work and clicked delete, then she turned to her manuscript and went straight for the paper shredder. If she was going to start over, she was going to start over from scratch.

* * *

Sakura gushed at the sight of the restaurant Sasuke had chosen for their little outing together. She couldn't be happier, she had her man and a bright future with him ahead of her. She clung to Sasuke's arm happily as a waiter led them to a table, away from any prying eyes.

"Sasuke, do you love me?" She sighed dreamily. Sasuke did not rais his gaze from the menu, knowing that she wasn't looking at him but lost in her own thoughts of whatever she had been reading in that novel.

"Of course I love you, my dearest. I love you with all that I am." He yawned and proceeded to order for both of them.

_'Hyuuga Hinata must have such an exciting life to be able to write like that. She must have a great sex life.'_ She eyed her husband-to-be from across the table. _'Of course, she'll never have had anything as fine as this.' _She giggled and reached over to take Sasuke's hand into hers.

* * *

Hinata's apartment was filled with the sound of clicking from her typing. She had finally been able to start something she sort of liked and she was going for it.

_'Madame, it's such a surprise to see you here in Paris once again. A real, pleasure.' He took her into her arms and-_

The clicking stopped. _'And... what?'_ She allowed her head to bang down onto the keyboard in frustration. She looked at the clock, it was nearly morning. She pushed herself away from the computer and threw her long hair over her shoulder. Running her fingers through it and taking in the mess she had made in destroying her failure of a manuscript.

Hinata got up, stretching and headed for bed. She could worry about what the french man did after he took her into his arms later, right now she needed sleep. Perhaps her dreams would bring her something new for her story, maybe sleep was what she had been needing today all along. She fell onto her mattress and cuddled up in her covers, her gaze fell upon the empty side of her bed. A pang in her heart resonated through out her entire body, the silence of the apartment enveloping her. She realized how lonely it was and remembered why she hadn't been wanting to go to bed tonight.

_'I'm all alone.'_

* * *

Sasuke had his arms around Sakura's waist, kissing her fervently. He pushed her in the direction of their bed, leaning in on her and causing her to fall on their cushy mattress. She giggled softly as he unbuttoned her shirt and began trailing kissed down her neck on to her breast. He nipped at her skin playfully and watched as shivers of lust ran throughout out his fiance's entire body. He enjoyed watching her like this. It was good to have her, and he wanted her only for him. She ran her hands over his finely sculpted chest.

He stopped to look into her bright green eyes, she smiled at him. "You're mine you know that?" He watched her, a little surprised at how possessive she suddenly turned on him. He nodded. She shifted their positions so that she was straddling him, his eyes widened slightly. "Good boy, now you get a treat." She proceeded unbuttoning his pants and he gasped even more, surprised by her actions.

* * *

_Well, tell me what you think. Maybe this will turn out to be Mature but later cause right now... no. But later yes!! Tell me what you think to see whether or not I should continue!! Oh... and this will be a SasuHina but later too. Leave me love!! (runs off chasing the cookie monster)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now I wont feel guilty if I post a new chapter on this story cause Love With You has already been updated. (smiles) I really like this idea too and I apologize for all you SasuSaku haters cause.. well it'll be a while before the SasuHina part comes along... I'm doing this cause I don't want to rush this one like in Love With You!! Please forgive me, for I will try to keep _those_parts to a minimum! (seceretly hates SasuSaku as well)_

**Things We Can't Say When We're Alone**

**Chapter Two**

Hinata sat criss-crossed on her chair, a cup of fresh coffee held close to her chest as she read over what she had written the night before. Since she'd woken up so late, she hadn't bothered changing into real clothes and still had on her giant pajama bottoms and matching shirt with kittens all over them, her favorite. Her long, indigo hair was bound by an industrial rubber band she had found on the floor of her bathroom. As she finished reading her features became hard, a small frown pressing her lips firmly together in displeasure. _'What was I on last night!? This is horrible... Oh well, maybe I will learn to like it. After all, I hated my first novel...'_

She put her cup on the desk and swung her legs into a proper sitting position to begin where she left off when suddenly the screen went blank. She gasped when sparks began to fly from her tower, her slender hand took hold of her mug throwing her coffee on to the tower. More sparks flew and a small electrical fire started.

"No! No, please no!" Searching frantically, she found a forgotten sweater on her living room floor and threw it over the fire then, hastily, unplugged the computer. There was some sizzling heard, and then silence. Hinata sighed in reliefe and then she turned to her screen. "My story!" She fell to her knees and began to cry.

"I worked so hard, I didn't even get a chance to like it!" She sniffed, yelling at the ceiling, more tears flooded from her eyes as she sat there on her floor. "What will I do now..."

--

A very frustrated Neji sat in a very cushy office with a cell phone pressed firmly to his ear. His little cousin had called very distressed about something that he had yet to be able to understand, Hinata's crying being so severe and all. He sighed and sat up straight suddenly.

"Hinata, I need for you to do me a favor and calm down! Breath, alright?" He heard his cousin stop for a moment, and then deep, deep breathing. "Don't pass out Hinata!" There was another pauses, then a small cough.

"I'm s-sorry, Neji. It's just t-that I don't know w-what to do, I'm h-horrible with c-computers, I b-barely taught myself h-how to turn it o-on and o-off correctly! What w-will I do?" She sniffed some more. "If I don't s-start producing something s-soon, my publisher w-will get m-mad and y-yell at me!" He smiled then at Hinata's fear of being yelled at.

"So it's your computer that's giving you trouble? What happened? Perhaps I can help you through the phone." He took out some papers and started scribbling things down on them, figuring that Hinata was most likely overreacting. She thought for a moment, unsure of how to explain exactly what happened.

"Well, it sort of... e-exploded." She giggled, suddenly happy she had found the perfect word for what had happened. Neji stopped what he was doing and gaped at the chair in front of his desk.

"It... exploded." She 'ahuhed' and he rubbed his temples.

"I told you that I-I c-cried for t-two hours and I w-wouldn't cry for two h-hours for n-nothing, you know that?" He nodded suddenly realizing that.

"Don't worry about it, I know someone who's good at that kind of stuff. I'll give him a call." Hinata giggled even more.

"Neji your the best!" He nodded and hung up the phone. He leaned his heavily on his desk. _'What will I ever do with that girl?'_

--

Since Hinata wouldn't be able to write because her desk top was broken and she was too scared to touch her lap top, convinced that it would explode as well if she did, she decided to clean up her apartment. Pale eyes studied the open living room/kitchen/dining area, she blinked then picked up a few pieces of paper and threw them in a waste basket.

"All clean!" She announced in a cheerful tone and walked to her bedroom. It wasn't that the apartment was spotless, in fact, it was far from that. She had piles of books and old newspapers everywhere. Magazines, and other even more useless articles of random objects littered her bookcase, coffee table, and end tables. Her small dining table was full of old mail she had opened and not cared to throw away. But she claimed that she new exactly where everything was and that if someone cleaned her little apartment, she would end up wrecking it all over again just to find, lets say... a pencil or something.

She flopped down on her bed, planning on taking a nap when she noticed her alarm clock. It was already half past noon and the mail would be coming soon, she had to get ready. Hinata ran to her bathroom and threw off her clothing as quickly as she could. This time she would get her own mail for sure. Soon she was running around her bedroom in underwear, trying to figure out what she was going to wear for her first venture outside of her apartment in four months.

In her jeans and simple purple t-shirt she look at her front door. The mail should have gotten there about an hour ago now and all she needed to do was open the door, walk down the hall, get in the elevator, walk down another hall, put her key into the mailbox, take out her mail, and come back. No problem, besides how _could_ she be sure her neighbor was rapist? Or the old lady who lives in front of them is an ax murderer? Or that the broom closet at the end of the hall is a portal to hell? All of that could just be in her imagination, all she had to do was open the door and go out there.

She shook her head furiously, her face flushed and her eyes wide. She brought her hand to her mouth and began to bite her already short nails. _'K-kiba can get the mail for me when he gets here.' _She took off her sandals and clutched them to her chest, she was a pathetic mess and needed help. Oh, well. She sighed and jumped on to the couch, keeping an eye on the door.

Suddenly there was a soft clicking and she gasped. _'Oh, no! What if it's my rapist next door neighbor?!'_Hinata ran to the door, sandles still clutched tightly to her chest as the door nob began to turn, not taking into consideration this person obviously had a key. Somehow she found her voice.

"W-Who's there!" The door nob stopped moving. Kiba stood on the other side of the door with her mail in his hand and a news paper. He blinked thoughtfully. _'She thinks it's some wako.'_ He smirked and silently snickered, deciding to play a little joke on his nervous, paranoid little friend.

"It's me, I'm here to rape you ma'am." He laughed at how stupid those words sounded. Kiba was trying to make the joke obvious, but Hinata took those words to heart. Kiba turned the nob to open the door, he heard a gasp and then a loud thump. Finally he saw his friend on the floor of her apartment. She'd fainted in panic, had she no sense? Fainting for a rapist? "Hinata!" He dropped the mail and came to her side.

Carefully, Hinata opened her eyes. She found herself staring into her best friend's worried gaze. She whimpered and she strung her arms around his neck. He sighed heavily and let the situation drop, he should've known better than to try and trick her. "Are you okay?" He felt her head move in a nod and he helped her up. He took note of the apartment, she still hadn't organized anything.

"You should probably meet your neighbor, he's actually an okay guy." Her lavender eyes widened, but she nodded again. He noticed that she'd changed out of her usual pajamas, he always found her in her pajamas which was okay because she looked really cute in them anyway. "Were you planning on going anywhere?" At this she smiled vaguely but here eyes gave her disappointment away.

"I-I... was trying to go get the mail." Hinata sighed heavily, her shoulders shaking slightly. "I didn't even make it past the entry way. I couldn't even put my hand on the door knob." The air filled with Kiba's laughter, he always laughed at her failed attempts at leaving the house. But he knew as well as anyone else that she needed help, he worried about her as he laughed.

"It's not that funny!" She huffed and plopped herself on the couch. She grabbed some nail polish off the coffee table and began painting her toe nails pink. Kiba wrinkled his nose at the smell of the nail polish and turned his back on her to retrieve the mail her bought.

"So what's up? Written anything worth reading?" Kiba leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes as he waited for Hinata to reply. She smiled and thought happily of her very accurate explanation on what happened to her computer.

"My computer exploded and now I'm too afraid to even touch it, so I haven't written more than about two chapters of something I really don't think is worth reading." She giggled and then heard her words. Out of her mouth and into the air, they didn't sound as no-big-deal as she would have hoped.

"What? How'd you make your computer explode? Why don't you use your lap top?" He stood and began moving things around her desk. He was surprised there wasn't a fire since there were so many papers cluttered around the desk and floor. "How're you gonna work?" She shrugged and continued seeming interested in her toe nails. "Do you not want to write anymore." Hinata slammed the bottle of nail polish on the coffee table and stood to meet him, more or less, eye to eye.

"Maybe I don't!" She snapped and then covered her mouth with her hand. Tears pooled in her eyes and her vision blurred. Kiba's sharp gaze softened and he brought the petite Hyuuga into his arms, stoking her back and cooing softly. She sobbed into his chest, breaking down completely, he wondered how she functioned with all the barriers she put around her. "M-Maybe I don't know what I want..."

"You _don't_want to write anymore?" He was surprised, ever since high school, he knew Hinata loved writing and she was great at it. She was basically living her dream and she wasn't happy anymore. His forehead creased in thought.

"It's just not fun anymore. I don't like _what _I'm writing, or... I don't know." She reached for a tissue and dabbed at her eyes and nose daintily. "Anyway, Neji said he was going to call someone to fix it for me..." She winced at the thought of allowing a stranger into the house.

"Hinata if you don't like it anymore..." Kiba watched her, and then looked around the room. He sighed again and shook his head. "I gotta get going, you just... do your best I guess." He gave her one final squeeze and walked out of the apartment, when he looked back, she was staring intently at her lap top.

--

Sasuke sat at his desk, in the office his father had given to him when he first started working at the family company. Electronics was the game, and Uchiha was the name to look for, they made the best and most advanced. Sasuke's job was to come up with new ideas for old products, make them better, and of course, be ready when he and his older brother took over the family business. He tinkered with a Rubik's cube, the kind with sixteen squares on each side.

Itachi walked in without knocking, a cellphone plastered to his ear as he 'ahumed' to the person on the other line. Sasuke ignored him a kept up with trying to solve his puzzle. "Well, I suppose I'll find someone to send over to her." He hung up the phone and watched his little brother, amused as he played with the cube. Sasuke finally glared up at Itachi, displeasure clear on his face.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Itachi chuckled and put up his hands.

"You don't have to get all defensive little brother, I'm just watching you play with your little game. Tell me, does Sakura like it when you do these childish things?" Itachi seemed unfazed by Sasuke's attempt to look fierce and menacing and continued on in a bored voice. "I need you to do me a favor, well not really me-"

"I'm busy." Sasuke picked up the rubix cube and starting twisting it harshly. Itachi liften an eyebrow and snatched the toy away from him.

"As I was saying, a good friend of mine needs someone to fix a computer for his cousin. He says it's very important because she needs whatever it is she had on that thing." Sasuke was about to say something but Itachi's expression told him not to argue. "You're gonna go fix it for."

"Why should I?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke hated the look in his eyes and he shivered slightly despite himself. "Fine I'll go. But not today, I actually do have something to do right now." Itachi nodded, satisfied.

"I'll check up on you tomorrow and give the address. You also have to remember to be gentle with her, Neji says she breaks easily." He snickered and left the office with a fuming Sasuke.

_'Why am I so afraid of him?' _He thought disgusted with himself. He brought out a broken beeper and began tinkering with it.

--

Shino was a man of few words, he had never really met any of the people in the same building because there had been no need to. But now he hoped his neighbor was as kind as she looked. He had seen her briefly, once, while she greeted someone at the door but when she spotted him, her movements seemed panicked and she hurried her guest inside as poitly as possible. Shino shrugged that off casually, not sure what she thought of him and pretty sure he didn't care. He stood in front of her door, holding a measuring cup in his hand, he tapped on the door with the other.

He heard russling and then something crashing and breaking. Silence followed the crash. He sighed, maybe she hoped he hadn't heard and was trying to act as though she wasn't home. Even though, come to think of it, he had never actually seen this woman leave her house. "Ahem, I'm sorry miss, I just needed to borrow some sugar. You see, I was supposed to bake cookies for a company picnic but it seems as though I forgot to stock up." He adjusted the sunglasses on his face and waited.

"U-uh, sugar?" Her voice was barely audible through her door, a shy little thing, he assumed.

"Yes, do you think I could borrow some? If it's not too much trouble?" Hinata bit her lip and stared through the peep hole at her neighbor. He sounded nice enough, but he looked extremely suspicious with those sunglasses in their dim hallway. She'd never lied before but what if the sugar was a trap? What if when she opened the door to hand him the sugar she had he would come in and have his way with her. The taste of iron filled her mouth as her teeth broke the skin to her bottom lip.

"I-I'm sorry b-but... I d-don't believe i-in... sugar." Her neighbor furrowed his eyebrows, he seemed surprised. Of course, she did seem the type who probably adored baking sweets, and that assumption was true. She was actually in the process of making scones. He nodded. "Perhaps you could try the n-nice lady in the front?" She clutched the door knob and cursed herself. Was she sending this, probably harmless man to his death? He nodded again.

"Thanks anyway." He turned his back to her door and walked away. _'I just lied to him! I'm such a horrible person but...'_ She turned her heal and headed towards the kitchen. _'I'll make it up to him...'_

Later on that night, Hinata sat in front of her television, curled up tightly in a little ball. She decided to sleep on the couch tonight for the sake of not having to move around from her already comfortable spot. The movie she was watching made her want to cry, someone had written this beautiful little romance and she couldn't even handle a simple novel that she'd probably already done a million times before. Her pale gaze turned mournfully towards her lap top. When Kiba had left, she decided to try to start where she had left off but felt once again stuck.

What does a man do after he takes a beautiful woman into his arms? What's the perfect move so it doesn't sound smutty or corney? She rubbed her temples and switched off the television set, how was she supposed to come up with this stuff if she'd never experienced it before? How would Hinata Hyuuga pull this stuff out of the air before? Her fantasies were running out and she didn't know what to do, she felt as though she needed something... needed something...

_'Real...'_ She pulled her legs closer to her body and allowed herself to drift off into an empty sleep. Alone on her couch with a deadline approaching and no ideas playing for her dreams. _'I need something real...'_

--

_Okay, I'm tired now! So this is where I"ll stop. (nothing happend) Shh!! It's okay, I just really want you guys to know my Hinata and her little quarks cause... I"ve always wanted to make someone like this. I hope you like this, I had fun writing it! It's a little short but yeah... review please! or maybe it's longer than I though, anyway, hope I didn't confuse you too much cause I didn't feel like reading too much into it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, let's see how this goes. It's been a while in attepting to write for this story and I hope I can get going so I can do some serious work this summer. I decided since I'm stuck babysittng all summer while my mother works, may as well do something along the lines of giving this story some love. Heh._

**Chapter Three**

Sasuke glared at the white apartment door in front of him, wondering what on earth his brother had gotten him into. The building was nice, easy to find, and quiet. He could not get over how quiet the hallways were. It was as though the whole place was empty. He had half of a thought to go and check if this was the location but thought against it. He knocked firmly on the door and waited. Listening through the quiet to see if he could catch any signs of life from inside the apartment.

There was a soft thud, a huff, a gasp. He narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Miss Hyuuga? I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you're cousin called in a favor and I was sent to see what I could do to help." The lock clicked suddenly and the door opened slowly showing a very small, shivering, you lady looking up at him. He was taken aback but kept the surprise from showing on his face. She seemed quite terrified with those big lavender eyes.

Hinata took a deep breath. "A-aah..." Hinata shrunk to half of her size under this man's dark and menacing gaze. She wished at that moment that her neighbor would pop out and ask again for suger and regreted the lie she had used to keep him away. Now he would never come to her door like that again. Mentally slapping herself she opened the door wider and allowed this person inside her house.

Sasuke stepped inside and cringed. There was stuff everywhere! Papers and papers and more papers and so messy. He gulped.

"Where is the problem Miss Hyuuga?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and, not being able to find her own, she pointed meekly toward her very cluttered desk. He nodded and headed in the direction, pulling up his suit case to take out the tools he might need in order to get her back into running order.

_'Oh... well...'_She looked around her small apartment and finally felt the full force of how jammed pack with mess it was. Hinata had never been like this before. When she lived with her father and sister, her room was always spotless. There was no clutter or trash or anything to full the space that would make it seem as full as her living space now. When did she stop caring? As Sasuke got down to work, she quietly began moving through the area, picking things up and cleaning for the first time since she started living on her own.

* * *

After four hours of gruling and redundant work, Sasuke sat back in Hinata's office chair and heaved a great sigh. Finally done doing a job almost imposible, he couldn't help but feel accomplished and little happy his brother asked him to do it. Sasuke loved nother better than a challenge. Though it did not make him any less annoyed with him. He rotated his shoulders and stood to strech before gathering his things to leave.

"Uhm, U-Uchiha-san" He turned his head and found this girl at the other end of the room, poking her head through the entry of what he assumed would be a kitchen. Her face was red and she seemed to be shaking. He pulled his lips into a tight line.

"I'm finished. Your computer should work fine, though I'm still not entirely sure what you did to it exactly." He yawned when a high pitched ringing filled the room. Grunting he reached for the cell phone in his pocket. _'Sakura.'_ He flipped the phone open.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke! Where the heck are you! You said you were going to come help pick out the center pieces for our reception! How will I know to chose the right colors for the night if you are not here to agree with whatever I decide!" He pulled the phone away from his ear and mumbled something about not really giving a crap about such a thing. Rotating his shoulders once again he put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, I apologize. I was called to do something for work." Hinata approached shyly and stood as he gather his equipment and his jacket and tie which he had shed in order to not feel so stuffy.

"Aa... U-Uchiha-san t-thank you. I-I need t-that computer for m-my work..." Sasuke stopped and fixed his gaze on this small person claming to be an adult. She bit her lip and winced.

"Hn." He nodded and walked out the door, slaming it roughly behind him. She blinked at the silence surrounding the apartment with his absence. Her fingers traced the wall as she glided over to her desk, which was now the only messy part of her home left. Through the hours of this strange man working on her computer, she had found her self suddenly overwhelmed by her clutter and cleaned every bit of the apartment except the area in which he worked.

Looking through the papers absently, she realized much of them were rough drafts of her very first novel written only three years before. She smiled and gathered the papers together. Hinata would save them and one day she would go back and read through them. One day she would. But now, right now she had to start. There were ideas hopping all through her mind, just dying to get out and play. Ideas that had not been there at the beginning of the day.

* * *

"Ugh! How infuriating! You know I had to reschedule for another day Sasuke, we waited for two hours and you don't even call." Sakura huffed and slammed the door to the bathroom. Sasuke loosened the tie around his neck with an emotionless expression and prepared for the in suing lecture he was about to receive. He supposed if they made it through the planning and the wedding then they would be fairly prepared for the rest of their lives. This would be a very difficult task to accomplish. Especially since his fiance decided to be such a "bridezilla" at the moment.

Sakura burst through the door suddenly, wearing a very revealing night garment. Her lips pressed into a line and her arms crossed tightly over herself. He hated when she used her looks against him. Her eyes glittered with the tears he supposed she created somehow while she hid in the bathroom.

"Sasuke, you know I love you baby, and I'm only doing this for y-you." Her voice cracked and she bit her lip. Tears spilled and she sobbed quietly in an almost overly dramatic manner. He hated the fact she was a soap star, made this whole act very easy for her and hard for him to stomach. If anything he'll apologize just to get her to stop. He got up and strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She sniffed. "I want this wedding to be the best for us and I j-just want to make you happy."

He sighed. "I know."

Sakura pulled away from him and scowled. "You don't even care!" She looked out the window and squeezed her shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment until she became annoyed again.

"Why aren't you arguing back! Why don't you say you care or something? What's wrong with you?" She turned to face him and wished she hadn't. His face was stoic and cold.

"What do you want me to say? That I wished you chosen the yellow roses for your flower arrangements or that the colors should be baby pink and blue? Sakura, I could seriously care less about all that crap! In the long run, what does it all matter?" His tone was menacing and angry, sarcastic. Sakura blinked at him.

"But this is our wedding! It's supposed to be planned together!"

"That's not what's going on here, you know very well we're not planning this together. It feels like you just want to drag me along and torture me by making me listen to you and your friends scream and laugh. You don't want my opinion you just want me to be there. Don't think I haven't noticed, it's like I'm some sort of trophy or something to you. Honestly I have better things to do than to pick out the fonts to the invitations." He did not shout, he only glared at her.

"Then if you feel like that maybe we shouldn't get married!" She cried.

"If you're going to be childish, then maybe we shouldn't." Sakura gaped at him, real tears forming behind her eyes. She wanted to yell more, to say she was sorry. But that would mean she lost. Sasuke grabbed a bag out of the closet and began throwing clothes into it Sakura followed him around the room.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where? Why? Sasuke you had better not walk out that door." They were at the entry way. Grabbing the car keys he ripped open the door and turned to face her. "If you walk out of that door, you're not coming back." She threatened, though her knees were already weak and her bottom lip trembled.

"Goodbye Sakura." He felt kind of stupid, this was just a small argument after all. But after all this show, perhaps it proved that they were just not ready or not the right match to become married. He slammed the door behind him and stalked to the car.

_'Naruto will see more clearly than eye I at the moment.'_

* * *

"You know Sasuke, Sakura was always a real bitch, you know that? Yeah you know." Naruto patted his friend's shoulder grinning and taking another gulp of beer. Sasuke showed up at Naruto's door aggravated and not in the mood to drink at first. But after a few rounds he loosened up and melted into the couch with his best friend taking over the conversation.

"Now you don't have to marry anyone! It can be like old times! I can be your wing man, wont that be awesome?" Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye, smirking slightly. Naruto always knew just the way to make him feel better. "Man, I could have told you that you were just a trophy to her. That's how she's always been man, always. What you need is to go out and sleep with every girl you lay eyes on!" Naruto suddenly looked eager.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Naruto snickered.

"Well, so then when you give them the cold shoulder later, I could comfort them if you know what I mean." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So then I take it I can stay here again? I can't believe I'd have to move back in with you." Naruto snickered again.

"You know you couldn't bare to live all by your lonesome Sasuke, you big baby." Rolling his eyes once more he settled himself. Glad to have his mind on other things other than the issue at hand. He knew Naruto would understand him, he was always he the only one who ever could.

* * *

She loved it. The sound of the clicking, the soft glow of her computer screen, the dull murmur of voices from her television as she typed away. It relieved all the stress she had harbored over that last couple of weeks. All she had to do was to keep from second guessing herself. The clock ticked two in the morning and she yawned, looking at her work and admiring how much she'd been able to do.

_'Finally some real work done... At least I'll have something for Naruto tomorrow...' _She blushed slightly at the man's name. _'I'm so glad my muse returned to me...'_

Saving the document, and rubbing the back of her neck, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under her keyboard. She snatched it up surprised to see what it was.

_'Uchiha-san's business card.'_ There was writing on the back. _'His phone number. If I ever need help...'_ She put the card down on the desk and rubbed her eyes. There was still a lot of work to be done but she was tired. She would continue on tomorrow, if she could.

_'If I can...'_

* * *

_well there you have it. Chapter three in all it's... uhm... whatever it is. I like it, even though I did it all in one day. Even though I was distracted, even though I'm not sure what I'm writing. I liked it. lol. Did I mention I don't know what I'm writing? Just going with the flow so I need my feedback. Can't work without feedback. So I wont even bother writing unless I get oh... let's start low... five reviews. One I get three I'll start writing and when I get five I'll try to finish and if I get more then I'll die a happy lady indeed. They have to be good reviews though. Tell me about the feel and stuffs and junks. I'm just trying to get back into it. Mmm, it's not terribly short is it?_

_Lots and lots of love,_

_NewRageInc._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here I am, here's this, I do not own Naruto. Thanks for your patience, or only what I can assume is patience._

**Chapter Four**

Sasuke clicked away at his desk and yawned tiredly as he took a glance at the time. He never realized how true it would have been that time moved more slowly at a job that you do not enjoy for the life of you. The two hours he had been at work felt, an eternity and he could not help the question arising to the front of his mind of when would be an appropriate time to leave for lunch.

There was a soft rap at the door and the quick and agile grace of his brother as he crossed Sasuke's office and stood in front of his desk. He was smiling slyly as he watched his brother type away at some type of business-y report. Suske's eyebrows knitted together and he looked up at his older brother.

"What?" He growled impatiently though glad for the excuse of stopping his work. Itachi only let his sly smile turn into a satisfied grin.

"Oh, dear brother, you are obviously upset because of your small disputed between you and your love." He chuckled. "I just wanted to come in and ask if you wanted to talk about it..." He sat down and put his fingers together.

Sasuke eyed Itachi carefully; unsure of what he was at by coming in like this, he was usually on Sasuke's butt to get to work. He sighed heavely and leaned into his chair, rubbing his face with his hands. May as well take advantage of the moment, Naruto wasn't much help the last night, though his best friend's intentions were well in place he couldn't let his and Sakura's five year relationship be flushed down the toilet for dumb place settings or whatever.

"I want to say she's driving me insane with this wedding, or what would have been a wedding, but I can't help but feel we've both put too much work into the relationship." Itachi smiled knowingly and then put a hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Let me just say that I know both of you very well and I know her because I know you dear brother and you are amazingly alike." Sasuke raised his eyebrows but did not interrupt. "You both have hot heads with hot tempers and it was only a matter of time before this happened."

"So you foresaw this?" Itachi nodded and smiled again.

"The best advice an older brother can give his younger brother is to try and reconcile with her, I'm sure Sakura is very hurt that you did not give in to her and apologize." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but Itachi held his hand and silenced him once more. "Even though I myself am not planning to marry and have yet had a very decent relationship I know what I am talking about and that is the best you can do for both of you."

"But that doesn't fix anything! How am I supposed to get married to a woman who blew up at me for something so trivial? How can we be expected to work out like that?" Sasuke stood and began pacing. "I honestly can't see us building a family on such an already cracking foundation." Itachi frowned.

"Are you having serious second thoughts about all this?"

"Perhaps I am, perhaps this is what's really bothering me. I feel so confused, I don't think I've ever been more confused by anything so simple yet so complex it's defeating me!" Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and sat down looking at his shoes. Loosing his cool in front of his brother was never something he enjoyed doing but venting like this was making him feel light.

Itachi's frowned depend. "Brother, do not let these doubts and emotions get in your way. You have already said you would feel it a waste to throw all that time together away, why not just keep going and try it. Apologize to your fiancé Sasuke." Itachi stood and Sasuke nodded in agreement, as his brother walked out and shut the door quietly behind him.

_'I'm over reacting to all this, its pre-wedding jitters or whatever the hell it's called...'_

* * *

"You're finished! Oh Hinata I could kiss you right now!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he began flipping through the pages that Hinata had printed out only an hour ago. She blushed furiously but beamed at him nonetheless. Hinata had not been able to sleep so she stayed up all night but it was well worth it, she honeslty believed this was going to be her best novel yet and could not be more satisfied with her self.

Naruto flipped open his cell phone still grinning. "This is great Hinata, so passionate and your new male character will make all your readers pine for more! I'm going to call Ino right now," he gathered up her manuscript and began for the door. He chatted briefly with his boss and then turned and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "God Hinata you're a life saver! See you later."

Hinata swayed a little where she stood. He kissed her! Her kissed her on the cheek and told her she was his life saver! She smiled weakly and drifted to her bathroom where she touched the place his lips had connected with her face. Still burning she looked at hers reflection long and hard.

_'My next novel will be even better,'_ she vowed. _'I will earn Naruto's favor and it will be the happily ever after I've been dreaming about since I was eight!'_ With new resolve she strode to her coffee table, took out a note pad, and began scribbling the nonsense that usually got her ideas together for her next story.

* * *

Sakura sulked on her ex-future-husband's couch, curled up in one of his old shirts and sobbing silently into a tissue. How could he leave her like this? He had no consideration at all, how was she supposed to go on set and act as if she was crying if she was _really_ crying. She looked terrible and she sobbed even harder for reminding herself of it. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy and her bottom lip was swollen from how often she had chewed on it the night before and not to mention her face, which was splotchy, and in her opinion very unattractive. If he walked in now, she was convinced, one look at her and he would pack up his things and leave her forever.

The doorbell rang out through the empty house. Sakura's head turned up and she hastily grabbed the book she had been reading the other day, deciding it best to ignore everyone until all this sadness was out of her system. The doorbell rang again and then again as the person calling on her began also knocking on the door impatiently. Then Sakura jumped when she heard the lock click and door open casting sunlight all through the dark room. Ino gaped at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" The tall blond walked in and began throwing open curtains allowing more sunlight to leak into the gloomy house. She began muttering to herself. "Honestly, all this darkness when the sun is out and shining no wonder she's still all sad ugh!" Ino turned and glared at her friend.

Sakura sniffed again and then buried her nose in the book she held in her hands. Ino snatched up the book and smirked and the title. "Honestly Sakura, I believe Miss Hyuuga would have preferred, instead of sitting around and moping in a state of distress, to go out and fight for your man." She closed the book with a snap and sat next to her friend taking her into her slender but strong arms.

"Honey," Ino began but then Sakura began to sob in earnest.

"I thought he loved me Ino and he's letting that stupid fight over a dumb missed appointment." She buried her face into her friend's shoulder. "I-I don't e-even care i-if our c-colors are o-orange a-ang p-purple! I-I j-just w-want S-S-Sasuke back!" Ino rubbed careful circles on her friend's back and murmuring that she was sure orange and purple would be lovely only if Sasuke and Sakura were getting married to them. Sakura began to calm when they hurt a small buzzing from the cushions.

"M-my cell phone," Sakura hiccupped. "Probably to get angry for skipping o-out of the publicity luncheon with the rest of the cast." Sakura took a deep breath and began digging around. She gasped at the name that stood on her screen.

"Sasuke, Sasuke's calling me!" She cleared her throat and answered.

"H-hello?"

"Sakura, I think we need to talk. Will you meet me for dinner tongiht? Seven?" His voice was rough and had a slight egde to which she could not read or cared to look too deeply into it's meaning.

"Of course, our usual place?" Ino watched Sakura curiously, as she hung up the phone and headed straight for the bedroom.

Sakura turned suddenly, a fierce fire glinting in her eyes that were not present moments before. "Well what are you waiting for, don't you want to help me get ready?"

* * *

_Well I've been very busy. At first I stopped because of a review that got me thinking and thinking and then because I've just been busy. I'm a senior now and deadlines for college applications are settling in. Not to mention I now have to worry about gathering enough money to go to school next year. (smile) Forgive me, I hope this chapter was alright, I kept having to refer back to chapter three and I think I got the feeling right. More or less. Review and thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here's this. One review means one person is reading and winterkaguya I always enjoy your comments on my stories. (Smile) You see I've decided I'm going to go so terribly slow you wont realize it's a SasuHina until a lot later on._

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter Five**

Ino circled Hinata curiously, every now and then swiping at bit of loose thread or tugging out a wrinkle in her shirt. The young authoress tugged at her hands nervously, biting her lip and glancing every so often at Kiba who sat lazily on her couch. She was happy her living room was tidy now because instead of the disapproving glare she usually received from Ino when entering her apartment she received a warm smile.

'_Though that just might be because of how well the novel is doing.'_ Three months ago when Hinata had handed her manuscript to Naruto she would not have imagined how well it was going to turn out. The situation was a daja vou of when she first came out to the world as a writer.

"Alright, this is satisfying, very, you look good kid." Ino playfully punched Hinata's shoulder and turned to Kiba. "I'm leaving now, so please make sure my star gets to the book store on time. I'm not an expert on agoraphobia but I can't have Hinata having a panic attack in the middle of her fans." She ticked her nail on her watch.

"I'll see you all then." And with a swish of her hair she was out the door. Kiba smiled as Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of the door slamming.

"I take it you're nervous." She giggled slightly and sat heavily next him staring down at her high healed shoes.

"Only slightly," she breathed. "It's been so long since I've been out in public I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." Hinata said softly, smiling weakly and taking a chance at looking at her friend in the eye. His gaze was calm and steadying and she could not help but feel better almost instantly. Kiba was like a bother to her and his strength would guide her through this situation she would have never brave alone.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Kiba gripped Hinata's slight hand in his as she nodded. Looking very pale and very much as though she were on the brink of fainting, she had somehow managed to make it to the book store despite the feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach.

"I'll be fine, I made it through the taxi ride didn't I?" She breathed again and entered behind her table to greet the what seemed like hundreds of women who came out to see her. They cheered appreciatively as she waved meekly at her readers and sat down, afraid to trust her knees to keep her standing a moment longer.

Ino stepped up and smiled brightly at the noisy crowd, black berry in hand she held up her arm to get everyone's attention. As the crowd settled to a quiet murmur she spoke.

"Well it's good to see such an inviting and excited crowd for our dear Miss. Hyuuga's 'comeback' as I'd like to think of it. It has been some time since the last time Miss Hyuuga has agreed to come out into the public eye and sign and answer question for all of you all so be gentle." The crowd laughed softly even though Ino was actually being quite serious.

"Hinata if you're ready." Ino stepped back and began clicking away at the keys to her phone and Hinata indicated for the first in line to approach her. She smiled tentatively as she took the book from the young woman before her.

"I've been here since seven this morning and I was glad at it, it's such an honor to meet you at last. I'm a huge fan!" The girl bobbed up and down and continued. "I have read everything you have ever written and I was so happen with your last book. I almost fainted when you decided to do this singing, you must tell me Miss Hyuuga what was your inspiration for this new male character? Will we see more of him?" She smiled brightly.

"Ah, well… I suppose h-he was inspired by-" she blushed suddenly remembering Sasuke Uchiha typing away at the very computer she had written this novel. His dark features and deep tenor of a voice sent chills down her spine and she did not realize she had been writing about him until this very moment.

"Oh, oh you don't have to tell me you'll spoil the surprise for later on in your next book. I can see it in your eyes, you're going to write about him again." She continued her happy little jig. "By the way, I'm Heather." Hinata nodded as she scribbled a 'hope you'll enjoy' and 'see you again' closing her little statement with her own small but neat signature.

She watched anxiously as Heather flounced out of the line to a young man, showing him her prize for waiting so long to meet someone she's admired. Her guy friend nodded and took hold of her waste as Heather's mouth began to babble on and on, mouth moving a million miles an hour. He lead her out of the store and laughed.

Hinata must have had a million of the same question thrown at her about her new male character. He was a big hit and all the heat in her face made her feel as though the room were on fire. Though she couldn't get out of her mind the image of Heather and her boyfriend walking out of the bookstore together.

'_I wonder if I'd ever find someone who'd wait for me like that…'_

* * *

Sakura twirled happily before a full length mirror that covered three different angels. She was dressed in a large, rather puffy white gown with many sparkles and an extravagant lace vale was perched on her pink hair. Dress shopping had to be the most fun about planning any kind of party and wedding dress shopping certainly did take the cake.

Her mother watched her daughter on the brink of tears, her little girl was going to be married in a matter of three and a half weeks. No mother could have been more proud of their daughter than Mrs. Haruno as she dabbed a tissue at the corner of her eyes.

"Baby you look dazzling! You only get married once and you should be dressed to kill, darling I think this is the one!" She sniffed into her tissue and cried in earnest. Her baby, a wife, who would have though?

"Hm, how much does it cost?" Mr. Haruo stated gruffly. Mrs. Haruo shot daggers at her husband.

"Unbelievable, you simply cannot put a price on our daughter. She'll only be married once and she had to look her best, don't you dear?" Sakura tucked a hair behind her ear and nodded absently to her mother's words.

'_Oh, Sasuke is going to be kicking himself for nearly losing me when he sees me in this!'_ She thought, her smile widening into a grin. _'The most beautiful bride of the century, that's what they'll call me. Oh I just cannot wait.'_

As her parents fought over the cost of her gown, Sakura flipped open her own check book and began writing out the amount. Nothing would get in the way of her wedding and having her perfect dress was a simple obstacle to overcome.

She beckoned the consultant over and paid her the money flashing her million dollar smile before striding over to dress into her work clothes. She had to be on set in an hour.

Parents still bickering loudly Sakura waved to the staff of the store and was driving away in hardly the blink of an eye. She was sure her mother and father would realize she was gone and head home on their own, it was easier just to leave them be then try and get into the middle of their arguments.

* * *

Sasuke scowled at the perky blond he recalled as one of his fiancé's friends, cell phone plastered to her phone looking in every direction save for him when now would be a perfect time for her to look over his way and allow him some privilege with this seemingly never ending line. Every where he turned there were women and some exceptionally feminine men waiting to meet an author of whom he had never even bothered reading, talking in excited squeals and high pitched giggles. He was positive that if he spent another hour in this line he would go insane.

'_It's for Sakura, you love her. It's for Sakura.' _He breathed in deeply when he heard a small gasp from the table before him. Somehow he had finally made it to the end of the line. His eye brows shot up in surprise at what he saw.

"Ah- U-Uchiha…" She winced and covered her mouth with her free hand as he approached the table as those closest to the table were caught by their idol's reaction.

"I hadn't expected to see you again." Sasuke eyed the young woman before him. She seemed very shaken and tired, pen in one hand and her wide pale gaze directed upon him in shock.

'_I can't believe he's standing in front of me…'_ She smiled sadly as he handed the book to her and she blushed deeply wondering if her knew he was the one who basically inspired the whole thing.

'_I should say something… thank him. Yes I should thank him for my computer! I just have to open my mouth and say something nice and smooth and- and. Oh, why am I nervous?! He's just a man. A beautiful, beautiful man with deep intense eyes and mysterious curve to his mouth and- Oh be quiet!' _She shook her head and licked her lips. There was no reason for her to be like this, she knew nothing of the man that stood before her except that he was the younger brother of her cousin's friend who was good with computers.

"S-so w-w-who should I m-make this o-out to?" She gripped the pen in her hand more tightly for fear the thudding of her heart would nock it out of her hand.

"My fiancé is a big fan, I knew I'd heard your name somewhere before when I got here but seeing you it all makes sense. Her name is Sakura, I thought this would be a nice surprise for her since she had to work today." Hinata nodded understand.

'_He's going to be married… Of course what did I expect? Oh I'm doing it again!'_ She signed the name Sakura and then her own beneath one of the many messages she usually wrote.

"Thank you f-fore before… I mean." She blurted while handing him back his book. "You're fixing that computer… Was the whole reason for this novel to even be coming out." Her blush intensified as his dark gaze fixed upon her unflinchingly.

"I only fixed your computer." He shrugged and turned away. Leaving her to watch him, mouth agape and heart thundering even harder than she ever recalled Naruto ever making her feel.

'_You don't know the half of it.'_

* * *

_Eh, it's pretty good for two thirty in the morning. I got a new lap top and have been typing away at it non stop. Since I'm going slow, it'll take some time to see any major SasuHina action. Hang in there for me my dears. And leave me some love. Two reviews and four story alerts. Of course the four story alerts are from four totally new people. The two reviews from some names I can recall. (smile) I only want some love. Haha oh and forgive my sloppiness. I'm still trying to get into things and I'm not even bothering to proof read hoping it'll help from getting second thoughs!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A couple of hours later after updating on a whim and the skin of her teeth we find the NewRageInc sitting atop her bed once more with laptop open and clicking at her current project._

"_Becky stop writing about what you're doing and move on will you!" Our dear author chuckled nervously as her friend Lizzy (aka glitter.) scolds her through the phone._

"_I can't help it, my new toy is too much fun for me to be away from it for long and writing is the perfect excuse to be on it at all hours of the day." With that Liz huffed and hung up the phone, preparing for her job as her friend wasted her youth writing with someone else's characters to a seemingly never existing plot line._

_(Smiles) Yes, yes it is all too true. I do not own Naruto. Please enjoy the rest of my story._

**Chapter Six**

Hinata woke with a start, a cold sweat soaking through her sweater. She glanced up at the clock and shivered.

'_This is the fourth time this week..'_ Lately she had been plagued with very elaborately detailed dreams about a certain tall dark and handsome man she just could not seem to keep from her thoughts for longer than it took to breath.

In tonight's dream he had barged into her apartment with an intensity and fire behind his eyes she knew in her heart were a reality to his real life personality. Her face flamed at the thought of what her imagination had brought up next and pressed her small hands against her eye lids. The pressure allowing her to more or less relieve the on coming headache from a poor night's sleep.

"Perhaps I should be looking more deeply into all this…" She bit her lip and chewed as she pondered on her voice., sounding tired and week compared to the silence of the late night that engulfed her small bed room.

Could it be possible, like in all and everything she had written for the characters around her novel that she has fallen in love at the sight of this man whom she has never once in her life even heard before? Impossible, though she has always fantasized about these things and experimented in her own writing, Hinata felt herself to be too rational for such a silly and naïve thing to happen to her.

'_Though there's no doubt I do feel so sort of… a-attraction to this man. Perfectly normal.' _She reason. _'He certainly is handsome but I have no grounds to pursue some type of relationship with him. And besides… Even if I did know him more personally he's already getting married. Completely inappropriate mind, stop having those thoughts now.'_ She rubbed her knuckles into her temples willing the pain to discourage the feelings and dreams that kept haunting her.

'_What a silly woman I am becoming all shut up like this…'_ She shook her head vigorously and pulled her comforter over her head, hoping she would be able to drift to a blank state of rest that would allow her to rest her body.

* * *

Sasuke sat bolt up right with a gasp. He blinked confusedly at the dark surroundings of his room, the signs of sun rise beginning to show through the curtains of the window. Her ran a hand through his dark, messy hare and turned to his bed partner. Sakura's naked shoulder exposed to him, body moving in a steady rhythm of undisturbed sleep that he seriously thought of shaking out of. He swung his legs out of beg and moved to the bathroom.

While shifting through the various bottles in the medicine cabinet his mind began to analyze what had woke him in the first place.

He had come home, and Sakura had been waiting for him in a slight, transparent nightie. Something she sometimes did when she was in the mood for some fun in the bedroom. Her expression held a bit of the naughtiness he recognized instantly and strode over to catch her in a deep and savage kiss. But suddenly the body he was holding in his arms became less sturdy under his grip, and the kiss became more sweet and tender, almost innocent, very different from what he recalled his Sakura's kisses to be.

Sasuke broke the kiss and found himself looking down at the small, mousy authoress who he had only seen less than a fraction of a week before. She was blushing and her doe like eyes watched him nervously as he studied her. Hinata Hyuuga's lips were soft and though not large, rather plump, very kissable lips he decided. Sasuke couldn't help himself, without thinking twice of what was happening he caught her lips with his own and almost groaned in satisfaction. Why had he broken the kiss and wasted time studying her before?

He scooped up this girl's slight frame with every intention of taking her and ravishing her body as he expected had never been done to her before. The door slammed open and there stood a horror struck Sakura, tears streaming down her perfect face. Itachi stood behind her with grim disapproval and that's when he woke.

He felt afraid and anxious and Sasuke had no idea why. He splashed water on his face and popped a sleeping pill into his mouth. This had been part of an installment of dreams that had been disrupting his usual sleep pattern, he was lucky Sakura was a heavy sleeper or else he would be having to explain his late night torments to her which is not something he would be rather fond of or look forward to at all.

* * *

"Woah, Sasuke, no offense but you look like shit! What's been up? Sakura becoming too much for you to handle, eh?" Naruto poked his best friend in the ribs playfully, grinning his signature grin from ear to ear. "I could take her off your hands for a bit if you need a break bro. No problem what so ever."

Sasuke growled but smirked anyway, Naruto was as he always was and Sasuke knew that was a constant that no matter how annoying it was he did not want to change. Work had been rough and instead of throwing himself into the lion's den of those last minute wedding details Sakura was working on with Ino, he decided to take a load off and hang out with Naruto. Maybe his friend would know more about why he was having recurring dreams about the timid Miss Hyuuga.

"Do you know an author by the name of Hinata Hyuuga?" He asked casually picking out a bottle of water from Naruto's cliché of a bachelor's refrigerator. Naruto's smile broadened.

"Well yeah I do, I work for her! Or so to speak… I'm not really sure how that goes but I'm her editor!" He nodded happily and began elbowing Sasuke in the ribs again. "I wouldn't have taken you to be the romantic novel type Sasuke. What do you want? An autograph because I'm sure she'd be more than happy to oblige."

Sasuke growled again. "No you fucking moron. I've met her before and I don't want her fucking autograph." He glowered at his friend unhappily as Naruto burst out laughing rather obnoxiously.

"Of course not, you party pooper. Well yeah, I know her, alright, and so what?" Still eyeing his friend with distaste, he slouched a little. He hid his mouth behind the water bottle, mumbled something, and then took a drink.

"What? I didn't catch that?" Sasuke mumbled again as a frown began to appear on Naruto's forehead as he strained to listen. "Man, speak up, I can't hear a thing."

"I said, I keep having these weird dreams about her." Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"What? What kind of dreams? Like abducted by aliens with gravy boats for space ships or I don't know where you're going with this Sasuke don't play mind games with me!" Naruto scratched his head.

"I keep having dreams where I'm fucking her alright? Dreams where all I want to do is fuck her and someone walks in or something." He kicked over the cluttered coffee table and stood up to begin pacing about. "And it's been keeping me from sleeping, I can't even day dream for a second before my mind goes to that girl. Her face and her body and that little quivering voice! God damn it Naruto what the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even know her!" Sasuke's eyes had a blood shot hint to them from the lack of sleep as he paced about looking crazed.

Naruto blinked, in shock at the outburst his usual calm and collective friend had just had. Still pacing, Sasuke raked his hands through his hair and pulled slightly taking deep slow breaths trying to calm down.

"Well can I start by asking this?" Sasuke nodded as his friend bid him to sit down again. "How did you all meet?"

"I fixed her computer."

"You didn't talk or anything? You just fixed her computer?" Sasuke nodded solemnly.

"I did it as a favor to Itachi's school buddy who happens to be her cousin. I just went, fixed the computer, and left. Nothing more and nothing less." Naruto hummed thoughtfully.

"And that was it? That's all?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, we met again at her book signing. I was going to surprise Sakura."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Well did she say anything?"

"Yeah, she stumbled across a thank you and scribbled her message to Sakura with a shaky hand that Sakura laughed at when I presented her with her gift." Naruto nodded.

After a tense moment of pregnant silence.

"Well it's obvious." Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back as his grinned returned to his face. "You've got the hots for Hinata and the only cure for that is for you to go sleep with her."

Sasuke had become a patient man over the years of having to deal with both Naruto and Sakura (sometimes at the same time) but Naruto crossed a line. He punched him and growled threats that he deserved something a little more severe than a mere bruised cheek. Naruto only chuckled.

"As if Hinata would ever let you do anything like _that_ to her. Though it is a little strange that she's been able to talk to you and all…"

"Yeah well, it's annoying and you were no help at all so thanks a lot." Sasuke grumbled some more as he grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

"Ten Ten how did you know you were in love with my cousin?" Ten Ten nearly dropped the cup she was holding in her hand as Hinata fiddled with her fingers and stared at a spot on her carpeted floor.

"W-why the sudden interest Hinata?" She spoke after regaining some of her composure.

"I-I'm just curious, for… F-for my next book." Hinata blushed at the obvious lie but Ten Ten smiled warmly at her dear friend.

"I suppose I knew I was in love with him when by just listening to the sound of his voice my heart turned into a puddle of goo." Hinata's eye brows knitted together in confusion and Ten Ten laughed heartily. "Oh love is a hard feeling to explain Hinata. Everyone has their own take on it but know one thing for sure., when you're in love, you'll know."

Hinata sat turning those words over her head soon after her friend had left.

'_I'll know. I'll know. But what if I don't know if I know? Oh this is silly, I'm still with this.'_ She stood and strode over to her desk where her computer sat humming happily, waiting for her to use it in her next novel._ 'Stupid thing has been working perfectly since he last touched it.'_

Hinata was clutching her full coffee cup in her hand as she watched her desk top. She felt a slight lurch of pain as she spilled the contents of her cup over and around the entire device.

'_If perhaps I just get to know him better, I'll be able to prove to myself that I am not in love.'_ Sparks flew about and the computer gave a splutter before it died out. The room fell silent as she went through the contents of her purse for a certain business card in order to contact the someone who would either solve her problem or makes things in Hinata's life all the more complicated.

* * *

_Hinata insane? Maybe but hmm, I needed the extra push. Just a little longer until we have them face to face(Of course not like face TO face that'll be a bit more longer loves). Hope all this made sense. Very much spur of the moment. Done in about oh I'd say an hour. I read it and I think it makes sense but I'm also not wearing my glasses and I think a lot of things makes sense without them when they are actually not making sense at all but a bunch of splotches that were supposed to be cows but turned out to be a mess of black and white flowers. Thank you and please review, I'm just looking for some love myself. (laugh)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As Christmas winds down all I can think about is what's gonna happen next. Don't think about it NewRage just move forward, don't look back, just write and people will read._

_I do not own Naruto. _

**Chapter Seven**

Hinata's eyes shot open but she did not stir, she only stared at her ceiling fan as it whirred softly in the early morning light. She had another dream, but instead of jumping out of bed and panicking, as was becoming her habit, she instead lay and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. What use was there to panic if in only a couple of hours she would be finding out what her mind and body were doing.

'_A silly infatuation I'm sure that'll be all and I'll laugh at myself when I realize how stupid I am.'_ She gripped her comforter tightly and then jumped out of bed. As long as she's up she may as well tidy up the mess she'd made on the couch and organize her purse.

The smell of coffee was pungent when she entered her living area, still in her large sweater and ducky pajama bottoms she so adored for sleeping attire, Hinata wondered vaguely whether or not she should clean the coffee before Sasuke got there but a sharp rap at the door nearly made her cry out, taking her attention away from the various litter on her apartment floor.

'_That couldn't be him… Could it?'_ She glanced at the clock. _'Six, six o'clock. We didn't really specify a time. Perhaps this is the only time he could come and help me.'_ She straightened her bed clothes as well as she could manage and tried flattening her hair with her palms unsure of how she would come off answering the door like this.

'_He's just coming to fix the computer again.'_ One last deep breath, just like a swimming pool. _'Just jump.'_ And she opened the door, shoulders hunched, and eyes closed tightly shut as though she expected a monster to be waiting on the other side.

Sasuke's brow's knitted together at what answered the door. Hinata looked very silly, quite simply put. She stood there with her over sized sweater and duck pajama bottoms, eyes closed, and braced for impact. For what? He had not clue and he could not help the small chuckle that escaped him.

Hinata opened her eyes and blinked at the man before her. Just as tall, dark, and mysterious looking as ever, except for the hand hiding his laugh, he was just the same as before.

'_He's laughing at me…'_ Her gaze shifted to the floor and she wrung her hands.

"I w-wasn't e-expecting you so e-early." She slouched and stepped aside to let him in. The now more or less composed Sasuke nodded and strode over to the computer. With his back turned to her he spoke, she could hear the slight smile still playing beneath his voice.

"Well I have a meeting today."

'_That's a lie.'_

"And so I just thought it better to impose slightly seeing as this is a favor."

'_Actually I couldn't sleep.'_

"So I must apologize- What happened?" The still coffee covered desk stared back at him ominously and he had to pinch the bridge of his nose to take in what was before him. Hinata approached shyly, blushing furiously wishing she had jumped out of bed thirty minutes earlier and cleaned up the mess.

'_But that's silly, he'd want to know what happened in order fix this.'_ She took a deep breath and spoke, hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"I s-spilled coffee the o-other d-day a-and it w-wont turn on anymore." Sasuke shook his head and faced Hinata, his eyes taking her face in at the opportunity.

'_Her lips are plump, that wasn't just a part of my dream.'_ He cleared his throat.

"I can't." She cocked her head to one side and chewed her lip as he licked his lips to continue. "I can't fix this, I'm sorry you'll have to buy a new one."

'_Ah, he's going to leave and he's probably angry for wasting his time, I should have done something less severe to the dame thing.'_ Hinata's large eyes cast a sorrowful glance towards her computer and her shoulders sagged even more. This wasn't exactly how she had wanted this visit to turn out. She was hoping for something more-

'_Out of a romance novel.'_ She smiled at looked up to see Sasuke watching her.

"You have a very interesting thinking face." Her mouth fell open slightly. What a blunt man, what a blunt, beautiful, oh so beautiful man standing in her living room at six thirty in the morning. "I guess I should help you choose a new computer, I don't think you'd be able to pick a very competent one and I think my brother would appreciate taking care of his friend's cousin."

'_I'm babbling, shut the fuck up! Stop babbling you idiot.'_ His hand found the back of his head as he watched her, unsure of the emotion on her face but eventually she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I-I have to a-agree." She looked up at him and there was something in her eye that made his heart lurch. Sasuke began walking with sudden urgency towards her front door, bumping into an end table as he went, she followed with a small smile playing upon her lips.

"I'll come over after I've got out of work and we'll look around if that's alright with you." She nodded numbly. "See you then." And he was out the door and her heart hammered and her face reddened even more so then she could remember.

Hinata leaned heavily against a wall and she held her face in her hands.

'_I wonder if I'll be all right…. With all those people around and no Kiba to hold my hand….'_ Sasuke's foreboding image ran through her head. _'No, I think I can trust myself with such a man… But what just __happened right now?'_ She looked up at the door and pushed herself up.

* * *

Sasuke found himself staring blankly at the screen in front of him, a report half done that was supposed to be due an hour ago. He drummed his fingers absently, unable to concentrate on anything except the prospect of seeing the young author again.

'_Of course, it'd just be to help her out, she's so absent minded I'm surprised she's done so well with the writing and all. I mean don't you need to be some type of, I don't know, competent to do so well?'_ He smiled at his own comment. He didn't need to be smart about her, it wasn't her fault as of late she's been on his thoughts.

He hated himself, for thinking like this, what was wrong with him? In less then three weeks he was to be married to a beautiful, graceful, confident, and strong woman. None of it made sense when his thoughts suddenly turned toward this small mouse who at first glance still looked nothing more than a child and she acted like one as well.

He recalled the mess of her apartment when he first saw it.

Her computer as it flickered feebly in a corner.

Her blush and constant stutter as she spoke to him, eyes down cast, shoulders slumped.

Her large, pale, staring eyes.

Those plump lips that she often tended to chew at.

Her long dark hair that glistened in the pale light of her living space.

The softness of her voice when she said his name at the book store.

Sasuke shook his head with great vigor, slapping his face roughly as he did so in order to more or less bring his mind back from the clouds.

'_What the hell is wrong with me.'_

"Now, now brother dear, what is the matter with you? I've never seen you so spaced out in your entire existence." Itachi smirked at Sasuke from the door to his office, leaning on the door frame. Sasuke scowled. _'It's not as though he would understand.'_

"Sakura called early in the morning looking for you, she wondered if you were with me, of course though you were not. May I ask where you disappeared off to at such an ungodly hour? Because you were certainly not catching up on work here and you were also nearly late…" Itachi's dark gaze bore hotly on Sasuke and he did not dare break the contact.

"I was helping Ms. Hyuuga. It seems as though she's had an accident with her computer and a coffee cup. I decided earlier was better then later but sadly nothing could be done." Sasuke shrugged simply as he watched Itachi turn over his words. Working them over to see if he could detect a lie.

"I see…." He said finally. "I'm sorry for doubting you but what happened before has greatly affected your _beloved_ and Sakura seemed very worried. I'm glad you're keeping faithful." Itachi smiled lightly .

"So have you helped the young Hyuuga with her problem?" Sasuke eyed his brother, a hint of suspicion as he answered.

"Well, yes and no, I'm going to take her shopping to see if I can find something suitable to her… Seeing as she has a hard time as it is keeping her own house in order I would not trust her with picking a new computer on her own." Itachi's smile broadened.

"Oh yes, Neji would quite agree with you, of course he'd be a bit more gentle about it. I myself helped with the purchase of the poor thing she just killed. I believe she's had it for a little over four years. Old thing it is. Good thing to upgrade, and good luck with your escapade." He sauntered over to the door still smiling. "I really do like little Hinata, she's very polite, very cute. I bet any guy would fall for her in a heartbeat."

He stopped short of the door and turned his head slightly, to make sure that Sasuke would hear. "Of course, I would understand if you began feeling something for the girl in the short time you've known her. I just hope you will be smart about it if you do…" And with that he left. Sasuke's stared hard after him. His brother had always done well with reading him.

'_What if he tells Sakura…'_

* * *

Despite risking further persecution from his brother, Sasuke found himself staring at Hinata's door once more. The mewing of a cat and shushing voice of a woman filled his ears, somewhere someone was catching the news at five, and distantly he heard the cry of a child. Interesting how the first time this building seemed very life less.

The door whooshed open and there stood Hinata, slightly breathless and a deep flush beginning on her cheeks at the sight of the man before her. He knitted his eye brows as he watched her fumbled through her jean pockets for her keys and then dropping them twice trying to lock the door. Her blush increased when she realized she had left her purse inside and fumbled once more trying to unlock her door. Pale hands shook uncertainly under the dark gaze of the menacing Sasuke watching over her.

Sighing, she ran lightly to her room and retrieved her bag, a deep tomato red by the time they were standing in the elevator. Thinking it best, she kept her eyes glued to her tennis shoes and tried not to concentrate on the bubbling anxiety that was steadily building in her tummy. All day she had worked hard on keeping distracted from the prospect of being outside. Concentrating, instead, on mopping up the mess she made by spilling coffee all over her desk and cleaning her bathroom. Then taking great care in bathing for she had worked up a sweat trying to stay distracted.

Sasuke watched her as discreetly as he could through the corner of his eye. She seemed to be taking deep breaths and he wondered if she was nervous.

'_Of course she's nervous, she's always nervous… I wonder why?'_ He also wondered if he should talk, she didn't seem like the type to try and spark a conversation. What an awkward situation he's placed himself in, but he couldn't help it. Something told him he had to know this person, this person who kept showing up and making herself known to him without even knowing it.

They walked to his car, and began their search in silence. He fiddled with the radio and then turned it off, the silence beginning to make him extremely uncomfortable. Sasuke wasn't used to this, he was used to Naruto and Sakura's constant jabber about things he honestly could care less about.

He glanced at her again, she was chewing on her lip, and he sighed heavily.

"You seem extremely uptight." She looked up and saw his own grip on the wheel of the car was very tight. The edge on his voice made the comment very harsh and she wrung her hands instead of chewing on her lip.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I d-d-don't get o-out much."

"I can see that." There was a slight growl as the words cut through her.

"O-oh…" She frowned and fought not to fidget in her seat. _'How could I have fooled myself, I knew he would hold no interest to me. All I do is pester him..'_

They entered the electronics store and Hinata had to trot with Sasuke's long stride. Soon she stood behind him as he concentrated on the selection before him, she trusted he was in his element and her eyes began to wander.

'_So many people…'_ Something deep within her gave a heavy lurch, she felt nauseated. _'Oh God, please give me strength.'_ Hinata clutched at her tummy and breathed in deeply, hoping to calm herself before Sasuke noticed.

The ground beneath her feet felt suddenly as though it were moving, the walls spinning in a twisty fashion, as though she were riding a roller coaster. People's voices were closing in on her, she shut her eyes, praying, begging, pleading for everything to stop. She wished she had never come, wished she had just asked Kiba or someone to do this for her.

With a loud thud Hinata hit the ground, Sasuke's attention caught when one of the worker's gasped and rushed over.

"Oh my, is she all right!" Sasuke kneeled down next to this girl, wondering once more how something so bothersome could be so cute even in this state.

"She's only fainted." He took a pen a paper out of his pocket and scribbled down instructions then handed it to the employee. "Please deliver this to that address, take it out of my account." He handed her the credit card and then scooped up Hinata's limp body.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring at the familiar pale blue of her ceiling, a blanket surrounded her. Immediately she began to panic.

'_Oh it happened again!'_ She pulled her hands through her hair as tears began to pool in her eyes. _'Why do I have to be like this!'_

"Ah, you're awake." Sasuke looked down at her from where he entered the room. She pushed herself up, face beginning to blush once more. "Care to explain what happened?"

She rubbed her face tiredly and she mumbled into her hands much like he had when he tried confiding in Naruto about his dreams. He merely kept staring at her before her shoulders slumped even more.

"I-I'm agoraphobic…" One of his eye brows shot up and she smiled weakly. "I h-have an i-irrational f-fear of p-places w-where help m-may n-not be a-available." Leaning against the couch cushions she continued more quietly. "I usually h-have m-my cousin or f-friend Kiba t-to help me. I-I feel i-if they're w-with me… I'll be safe."

Sasuke scratched his head awkwardly. This girl, cute, innocent, just kept getting more interesting girl, was slowly but surely going to steal his heart away.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that…" She laughed a small but beautiful laugh and Sasuke's heart hammered at his chest. "Perhaps I should come over some time… And we could… Talk about things and whatever. I think that'd be good."

Hinata's blush intensified ten fold and she ducked her head down. "I-I think t-that'd b-b-be nice…"

Sasuke nodded dumbly and looked at his watch. _'Damn it, I forgot about Sakura.'_ He cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Well I have to be going, I guess I'll see you around." He said gruffly and was once again out the door faster than she could follow him. She clutched her chest and smiled.

'_Maybe there's hope for this heart yet…'_

* * *

"Oh Sasuke I've missed you so much!" Sakura jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around Sasuke, pushing him up against the wall. "Itachi called, you are such a knight in the modern day helping out my favorite author in her time of need! Tell me, everything went all right? What did she say? What was she wearing?" But he was not allowed to answer for Sakura was kissing him passionately, drawing a slight growl from deep within Sasuke's vocal cords.

"You know," Sakura purred. "I got very worked up, here waiting for you all by my lonesome." Her smile was sly and her cat like eyes burned with lust. Sasuke, without missing a beat, was already in their bed room.

But as he unbuttoned her blouse and gazed at her perfectly sculpted body, it felt as though he were only going through the motions. She clawed at his back and he grunted and when he kissed her he thought of those small, plump lips he had been watching before.

'_Hinata…'_

* * *

_Well finally. Phew. That's all I can say, I struggled with this more than anything I've ever tried writing before. But I didn't look back, and I apologize for the length and the lack of flow. Oh and repetition, I wish my vocabulary were more expanded. But there, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review, feedback is welcome._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well since I struggled so much with the last chapter, I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. We'll see. We'll see. Agoraphobics are really interesting to read up on, yes I have been researching btw. (smile) Safe places and safe people were what I imagined were what these people had but I suppose my imagination guessed right. That pleased me a great deal. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Naruto.**_

**Chapter Eight**

Certainly, when Sasuke got home he did not expect to see what he saw when he walked through the door. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he should have stayed and finished the work he had ignored all day instead of coming home on time, but as always, despite his better judgmen,t he left.

Sakura was kneeling on the floor before her best friend, Ino, hands together as though in prayer and eyes sparkling brightly. Ino had her face turned up towards the ceiling, hands on her hips, the pointy toe of her pump tapping impatiently on the floor.

"I said no, now drop it Sakura before I punch you!" Ino growled. Sakura pretended not to hear as she stood and ran to Sasuke who was just about to try and sneak out.

"Tell her she has to invite Hinata Hyuuga to our wedding Sasuke!" A red alert flashed through Sasuke's mind as he tried his best not to show any distress.

"Why on earth would I say something like that?" Sasuke bit through clenched teeth. Sakura pouted as Ino laughed.

"See, he understands. That is the most random and dumbest thing I've ever heard. You don't even know the woman and you're going to invite her to your wedding? Well, fuck, Sakura all the hair spray fumes have finally done their job." Ino scoffed and began walking away.

"Oh she just has to come! I know once she's seen Sasuke and I, the _perfect_ couple, getting married, she'll be inspired and write her next novel about us."

"Pfft, please Sakura, she doesn't write about those things anyway-" Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Ino held up a hand to stop her. "No, no and it wouldn't work anyway. Hinata gets crazy anxiety attacks and she would feel really uncomfortable at a wedding full of unfamiliar people. I can only _just_ convince her to do that for her fans."

"But I'm a fan!" Sakura tossed her pink hair dramatically and folded her arms. "Besides, I'm famous. It could be like publicity." Ino scoffed again and Sakura's composure faltered.

"Oh you fat pig! Get out of my house!" Before Ino could retort, Sakura slammed the door and began stopping around the living room.

Sasuke leaned against a wall and sighed. He was glad that Ino would not give in, he wasn't at all happy with the idea of having Hinata witness him marrying another woman. He wasn't sure he would have the strength to keep his eyes on Sakura during the vows if Hinata was in the room.

* * *

"Ne, Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"D-do y-you think I-I could g-go w-w-with you… f-f-f-for lunch." Hinata twirled the phone cord uncertainly around her finger. She wasn't sure how Kiba would react to this but ever since the night before, she had been thinking very seriously about what had happened at the electronics store.

'_I don't want to be weak like this forever. I have to change… Somehow.'_ Through Kiba's pause, Hinata had to keep reminding her that going to unfamiliar situations with him would be a good first step since she trusted him the most. She just need a little step and going out for leisure would be just right. She had decided on that and she was determined.

"Well, I don't know. Would you like me to take you something?" She bit hard on her lip willing herself to have more nerve.

"N-No." She said shakily. "I mean… t-to go o-o-out…" Kiba cleared his throat.

"Are you sure?" She could feel it, she was losing it, she was going to back down.

'_No, just say, yes! Yes! It's been so long, please!'_

"No, n-never mind. I-I'll see y-you later…"

"W-" Hinata swung the phone hard the receiver and she stared at her hand on the phone for a long time.

'_I'm such a coward, I can't even handle the idea…'_ She listened to the clock chime the hour and picked up the phone again.

'_Perhaps.'_

* * *

"Well how does that sound? Since the wedding is exactly two weeks away, you'll go stay with Naruto and my parents will come stay with me. What do you think?"

"Mmhm."

'_What did she say?'_

"Oh it'll be perfect, we wont see each other until that day and I'm gonna miss you so much babe!" She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "But it'll so be worth it, when I walk in the room, your eyes will light up with my beauty and all you'll want to do is take me in your arms and say 'I do!' "

'_What is she talking about?' _He nodded dumbly and walked to their room, grabbing random items of clothing and throwing them into a duffle bag.

Then he was out the door, headed out towards Naruto's apartment with a blank stare and a single name running through his head.

'_Hinata.'_

* * *

Hinata baked as a stress reliever, it was her constructive output for all the negative energy she was feeling when she did not know what to write or was caught in a situation she would have rather avoided.

This was a moment in time when she was baking for the latter of the two.

Cookies were not Hinata's forte in the baking world, in fact it was something she had a great deal of trouble with. No matter what recipe she used or if she were just experimenting, her cookies always came up a little stranger than she would have liked. But the challenge seemed inviting, it would swallow her up and distract her from what she had been thinking about most of the day.

'_I'll probably never see him again. I don't think I'd have the courage to try calling him… Or trying to go out. What am I thinking, I'm hopeless, I should just stay home forever.'_

She had her nose pressed up against the glass of the oven, trying to remember what time she put the cookies in and contemplating whether or not to open it and have a look. The door bell rang with a loud chime and she stood up straight so fast her back gave a pop.

'_I hope it's not the neighbor with the sunglasses…'_ She untied the apron she had fastened around her waist and ran lightly to the door.

Hinata stood up on her tip toes and looked through the key whole with a slight gasp.

'_Sasuke…'_

* * *

'_I wonder if Naruto will wonder where I am… No, I'll just call and tell him I preferred a hotel than his smelly apartment.'_ He smirked while wondering if this tiny mouse of a girl would be home.

'_Of course she is, what am I thinking?'_ Clicking issued as the various locks and bolts came undone and the door creaked open.

"M-Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as Hinata appeared before him, blushing furiously at the sight of him. Her brows furrowed and he saw bewilderment flash through her eyes.

"What're you doing here?" He fixed his features the best he could and cleared his throat.

"My fiancé got the idea, that it would be more romantic if we hadn't seen each other for a while before the wedding." He watched as her lips puckered slightly and the pit of his stomach gave a lurch. "I'm staying at a hotel near by here so… I suppose I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

'_It's not too terribly far from the truth.'_ He ran his fingers through his hair and watched her.

Hinata processed the story, running over his words through her mind.

"Ah, w-well… Please come in." She stepped away from the door and Sasuke entered her apartment once more. It was tidier than it had been the last time he'd been there. Her living room bare of all the papers and things she seemed fond of holding on to. The smell, from what he recalled would have been fresh despite Hinata's messy habit but there was the pungent odor of something burning near by.

Smoke issued from Hinata's oven and she tsked under her breath as she hurried forward towards the kitchen. The cry of a smoke alarm caused Sasuke's brows to shoot up.

"I-I was baking… Cookies. They were a-almost done but… Well you showed up." Her blush intensified, if you would believe, even more as she struggled to comprehend his reasoning for being there.

'_He's getting married soon. His girlfriend sure is the romantic type, I wonder what she looks like? She's probably very pretty, sexy, confident. All those things guys like him usually like.'_ Hinata's bright eyes searched his face before beginning to open windows and removing the burnt cookies, or what looked like charcoal actually, to the trash bin.

"You bake." Sasuke leaned on the kitchen counter, studying this young woman's eating place and finding it mild and clean. "That's… pleasant."

'_You should probably say something more than that. What the hell do you think you're doing anyway, you should just head out and find a place to stay. Get out of here. Never see her again.'_

A silence that couldn't be helped settled over as the air cleared and Hinata finished cleaning the mess she'd made.

"I b-bake." She began but then stopped and chewed her bottom lip while clutching the counter top for support. Sasuke smiled a little more, her small and nervous actions warming his heart.

"I don't really go for sweet things."

'_Not usually but you do seem quite appetizing.'_

"My brother, he loves that kind of stuff, always walking around with sweet bread, cakes, and whatever else he can get his hands on."He snorted lightly and took a chance at glancing at her. Her face was still red but there a small smile playing at her lips that made a swell of pride grow in his chest.

"Do you get along with your b-brother?" A small hand reached and pulled out a chair and she sat her body down slowly. He followed her actions and sat as well, thinking over the question carefully.

"Well, at first glance, anyone would say no. We don't get along." Dark eyes met bright, light ones and both of their hearts clenched at the intensity of each other's gaze. Hinata's chest rose and her jaw clenched as she avoided those dark orbs, looking instead at the dish cloth she held tightly in her hand.

"But it's a strange relationship." He continued, still watching her. "I believe we do get along very well."

"Hmm." She still avoided his eyes and there was more silence. Sasuke could not get over how quiet this woman was, he sighed.

But Hinata would not let this conversation die, she was determined to hear Sasuke's deep tenor as long as she could before he left.

"A-ah, tell me about… y-your fiancé." The softness of her voice almost made Sasuke melt, he had to fight not to throw the table separating them and have her in his arms.

'_Perhaps talking about Sakura will make me remember some fragment of loving her…'_

* * *

Naruto was sprawled out on the floor before Sakura's feet with mock tears in his eyes. Her green eyes shot daggers at him as she stepped over him and continued on with her nightly routine. Naruto had shown up complaining of being neglected of friends and begged Sakura to allow him to stay for a bit.

"Naruto, why don't you just go home and, I don't know, not bother me? I have an important brunch tomorrow and I would like to not show up with bags under my eyes!" She stopped suddenly in front of the mirror, brush mid way through her pink locks. "On second thought, stay all you want. It'll make me look caring and understanding if I say the reason for my disheveled and tired appearance is due to consoling a friend." She smiled and floated over to the bed and perched herself on it's edge.

"Tell me all your sorrows." She flipped her hair but then her smile faltered. "Where's Sasuke anyway? Isn't he supposed to be with you? You're such a terrible host you know, leaving your guest unattended while you come crying over to me about being lonely."

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Sakura narrowed his eyes but shook her head. Naruto smirked up at her, not bothering to get up off the floor. "Well he called and said he'd rather not stay at my place. Some friend eh? Last chance to live it up as a bachelor with his best bud and he refuses."

Naruto kept mumbling as Sakura's train of thought got away from her.

'_I told him to stay with Naruto, why wouldn't he want to be with his closest friend… Something is up.'_ A perfectly manicured nail tapped at her chin and Naruto stopped mumbling and sat up to stare at her.

"Eh, Sakura, you've got that look again."

"Ne, Naruto… Do you still love me?"

"W-What?"

"Why didn't you ever fight for me?" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on Sakura, don't ask this stuff now. Sasuke's my best friend, you're getting married…"

"You're still not answering my questions." She moved from the bed and sat beside him, tucking her legs beneath her. Naruto felt his palms begin to sweat from her nearness and a lump at his throat.

"Sakura-" Sakura's kiss was silencing and definite. Strong in it's character which reflected her perfectly and, though he tried to fight, Naruto could not last long against something he had been longing for, for so long.

This kiss that Sakura began as a way of getting Sasuke back for not listening to her deepened and her heart thudded madly as Naruto's arms encircled her and made her mind go completely blank with only a pleasant feeling lingering in it's wake.

Kissing him was the worst thing she could have ever done.

Kissing him was like the alarm clock going off to an important meeting her heart would have missed.

Kissing him made her realize-

'_Naruto.'_

_

* * *

_

_Well I'm finished. This one took long cause a big scholarship deadline was coming up and I had to do some finishing touches on that. I hope I stir up some drama next chapter, I'm getting excited. Oh and thank you to all who have been adding this story to your favorites and alerts and all. Whenever I get those e-mails, which are at random times of the day, my heart flutters and I feel my face flame with a kind of satisfaction. It's enjoyable but nothing compared to my stomach turning when I get a review. So take a hint and tell me what you think. Review please. Until next time. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I wonder how often I should say that I actually like Sakura a lot? She's a favorite character actually, the only reason I don't like her as much as I do as Hinata is because she's not as appealing to look at to me. (laugh) It's a wonder, eh? Good response on the last chapter… I was/am happy to write for you all. This was all done in one sitting in I'd say five hours. I'm tired. So leave me some love._

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Nine: 13 Days to the Wedding**

Sunlight slowly began filling the bedroom, the floor becoming warm wherever it's rays touched. Sakura's vision was blurred as she opened her eyes towards the beams of light. Forcing herself awake, she became aware of her surroundings, finding her body warmer than usual and a deep satisfaction buried in the pit of her stomach.

Realization hit and she stiffened as she turned to the man laying beside her, strong arms holding her firmly at his side. Green eyes softened at the sight of the childish face, peaceful and content in sleep. Bare chest rising and falling in slow rhythm to the beat of a song she could not hear. She didn't know what she was thinking, she would plead temporary insanity, she would lie through her teeth about all of this. But for the moment ,she smiled and snuggled closer to Naruto's warmth.

She watched his expression and admired it thoughtfully. Whenever she studied Sasuke, though more often then not he was turned away from her in sleep, his face always seemed discontent, unhappy, a frown usually marring his perfect features. It was quite a different experience, watching Naruto, and she almost gasped when his lips suddenly turned downward in a deep set frown.

"I'm a terrible friend." He mumbled through closed eyes, pulling Sakura closer to him and burying his face into the nape of her neck. She winced as remorse began grabbing at her heart strings, she wanted to cry. All the work and time put into a relationship with the man of her dreams suddenly shattered right before her eyes.

She wrapped her slender arms around this person who she's known as long as she could remember and clenched her eyes shut. She was a fool and she was only just realizing the extent of it all.

"You are not a terrible friend." Tears broke through her closed lids and Naruto looked up at her face, lips pressed together and a sadness in his eyes that made her grip on him tighten and a small sob escape. "I am, I'm the one. This is all my fault."

Sakura cried in earnest as Naruto stroked the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

"We can't tell him." He said softly as she calmed down. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Why not? I can't make you keep anything form him, Naruto you're like a brother to him and I know… To hide something… Like this!" She turned away from him but her caught her chin and turned her back toward him.

"I know how much this means to you." She gulped at the intensity of his voice. "I would do anything for you Sakura and I know how much you've wanted to be with Sasuke since the beginning." His smile was half hearted and her heart broke instantly at the sight of it.

"At least I got to have you just this once…" He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, untangled himself from her grip and turned away from her. He dressed quickly and when the front door clicked Sakura's tears unleashed themselves once more, crying real tears for the first time in almost seven years.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura you're late! What's with that get-up anyway?" Tsunade tapped her toes and Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Tsunade scoffed as Shikamaru approached, hands in his pockets.

"It's pretty annoying to have to wait on you for us to get started." He scratched the back of his head and yawned. "You don't even have any make-up on, what's up with you? You usually show up all dolled up and what not. What's with the sunglasses, anyway?"

Sakura sniffed and pushed the glasses higher up on to her nose. Her work was her pride and joy, she really loved being a soap star and usually showed up to work as glamorous as possible even though she would have to change and have different make up put on her when she got there. It must have really been quite a sight to her co-workers for her to show up in sweats and her hair all messed up.

"I've just finally seen the light and decided it's too much trouble having to put on different make up and clothes when I get here anyway. Besides, today is a long day isn't it?" She slouched and shuffled away unsteadily, hoping the make-up artist would know how to deal with the puffiness and redness of her eyes.

Sai looked surprised when she removed her glasses for him which made Sakura want to start crying all over again. For Sai to look surprised must mean she looked terrible. He gave her an uncertain smile.

"Did you and your lover have another fight?" She sniffed and nodded, deciding that should get everyone off her back for the moment. It was a believable lie for everyone here, none of them knew Sasuke personally anyway.

"Will you work your magic?"

"Of course, that's my job." He smiled once more as she relaxed into her chair and the rest of the hair and make up department began getting everyone ready for today's filming.

* * *

Itachi fought hard not to laugh at his brother when he entered the office and saw him asleep on his desk. Sasuke always found ways of looking adorable, just as when he was a child, and Itachi couldn't help but smile at the memory of the little brother who used to look up to him so fondly.

"It's creepy to wake up and find someone watching you like that." Sasuke yawned, bringing Itachi back to the present. Itachi's smile broadened.

"You've grown a lot, you know?" Sasuke stopped and eyed his brother.

"And what of it? You must be pretty thick to only _just_ be realizing this." He rubbed his face. "I'm only just twenty-seven." Itachi's smile did not fade.

"Mother is here for lunch, we'd better get going, you know how she is."

* * *

"Why on earth are you so tired?" Mikoto's eyes sharpened as her youngest son sipped on a class of water. "It's that girl isn't it? She's been keeping you up and exhausting you when you have important work to do! I'm convinced, dump her Sasuke. She's no good for you!" Her slender hand hit the table for emphasis.

Sasuke's brows furrowed and Itachi stifled his laughter as best as he could. Their mother had defiantly not liked Sakura from the moment they met. She seemed too cocky and the way she watched her youngest son aggravated her to no end.

"_As though you're a piece of meat! Honestly, girls these days have no shame! If _my_ father had caught me looking at someone like that I would have been black and blue for weeks!" She took out a bottle of vodka from the kitchen cupboard and took a swig._

"_I'm sure if he'd also caught you drinking from the bottle like that, he'd be disappointed as well." She stopped and put the bottle back. Sasuke did the best puppy dog expression he could, hoping Naruto's tactic would work in this instant for he'd never tried it before._

"_I love her mother. I know what I'm getting into." Her dark eyes softened considerably and he made a mental note of this look being a success. _

"_Alright, I guess it's just hard letting my baby go…"_

"It wasn't her, mother, I guess I stayed over at a friend's house too long. Anyway, she and I aren't going to see each other until the wedding." Mikoto seemed disappointed.

"Which friend?" Itachi stepped in, deciding that keeping this conversation away from Sakura would be better for all of them in the end. Though Sasuke did not enjoy the direction Itachi was taking them, he went along anyway.

"The Hyuuga I helped out for you." Itachi's smile increased.

"Eh, so you two are getting along fairly well then? Told you she's love-able."

"I supposed you could say that." Mikoto looked between Itachi's smirk and Sasuke's scowl, wondering who her sons were talking about.

'_A girl?'_She chewed slowly on the idea of her Sasuke perhaps falling for someone else. _'Anyone would be better than _her._'_ She decided.

"So who is she? Anyone I would know?" She said a little too brightly.

"Hinata, mother, I believe you've read some of her books." Itachi informed still looking at Sasuke.

"Oh-ho! You don't say! You're not giving her any inspiration are you, Sasuke?" She said slyly, enjoying the slight look of surprise on Sasuke's face.

'_Aha, I knew it!'_ They both thought together.

'_Oh what an interesting turn of events this is going to be.'_Itachi sat back as his mother continued teasing. He wondered briefly on Sakura's reaction, if only she were more perceptive on Sasuke's feelings.

* * *

"Anything you've got for me today Hinata?" Naruto eyed a stack of papers on her coffee table but Hinata wasn't paying attention to him.

"A-are you alright?" Her pale eyes watch him worriedly. He did not seem his usually self and she noticed right when he walked in. He smiled and his eyes became unfocused.

"I guess you're pretty good at reading me, eh Hinata?" She blushed but did not remove her pale gaze from him.

"You look very sad today… It's not hard to tell from your normal self, you wear your emotions for the world to see… Naruto." She beckoned him to the couch and they sat.

Naruto leaned his head back and turned his azure eyes toward the ceiling.

"Could I trust you with something? You don't know any of them,or at leeast not very well, so I wouldn't feel bad if I told you I guess. I feel really guilty." He laughed. "I'm a terrible friend no matter what she says."

Hinata watched him curiously but did not comment, her silence the signal for him to continue.

"I've been in love with a girl since high school, I never told you. She meant a lot to me, but she never really liked me that way and I guess I more or less lost hope of having her but I never lost the feelings." He turned his head to see her face with half lidded eyes. She clasped her hands in her lap and blushed.

'_It seems so long ago, that I myself felt the same for you… What happened?'_

"She ended up going for my best friend. Who would have thought? The man I consider a brother and the girl I loved, I was real heartbroken for a while, but I got over it for their sake. They looked so happy together, I couldn't bring myself to break that. So life went on, we grew up, and now they're getting married. I'm going to be the best man." He blew air out of his mouth.

"But last night I went to go see her. I was feeling pretty bummed and I don't know what happened… And I slept with her Hinata." He covered his face with his hands. "I slept with my best friend's girl without more than a second thought."

Hinata's eyes widened in horror. "Oh wow." She gaped at him, unsure of how to feel or react to his confession.

"More than anything I want them to work but… She just.. I just can't… I don't know what to do! I told her we'd hide it, so at least they can still be together but… I don't think I'd be able to face him again."

"Oh Naruto… Y-you must feel a-awful." He bit his lips and turned away from her.

"The worst thing about this all is that it seemed as though she's finally fallen for me. Out of no where, at the worst possible time, she's fallen for me. In the true style of a drama queen." He shook his head and stood up. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you with my troubles."

He chuckled. "Maybe you could write a book about it?" He waved without looking back, his retreating figure making Hinata's imagination go wild.

* * *

"This is really good." Sasuke said, savoring the casserole's flavor carefully. Hinata smiled, satisfied with her work and happy that Sasuke had volunteered to go with her to the grocery store.

'_I really want t-to be able to g-go out on m-my own a-again." She had leaned her body on to the kitchen table and mumbled. "It's just so hard… So hard…" _

"_I could help you…" Sasuke watched her, unable to keep the slight longing from appearing in his voice. She picked her head up, her dark locks spilled around the table's surface, as she studied his expression to check for sincerity._

"_That w-would be nice…"_

"Does Sakura often cook?" She fiddled with her fork nervously, trying not to seem suspicious in her inquiry of his love.

"No." He said flatly. "She thinks the smells of food would ruin her clothing. We mostly go out." She nodded stiffly at his answer.

'_He does often get touché when it come to household things and his girlfriend…' _He glanced at his watch and smirked.

"Would you like to see what she looks like? That soap opera she's in starts in a bit, we could watch it together if you'd want to." She cocked her head but eventually smiled.

They situated themselves in Hinata's small living room, her new computer humming happily from it's corner. She sat on the floor and brought her legs close to her and Sasuke leaned back on the couch, careful not to touch her with his leg. As they waited for the show to come on, a feeling of content and happiness settled in to him.

'_Sakura and I never do _this_ kind of stuff together… It feels so… right.'_

Hinata's eyes widened when the opening scene came up. A woman with light pink hair was pinned up against a wall by a man with dark spiky hair in a pony tail. Sharp green eyes averted to the left.

"Tch, why do you stay with him? You know you want me!" The man told her, tightening his grip on her wrist. "Just leave him and come away with me Grace!"

"That's her, the one pinned on the wall." Hinata glanced at Sasuke then back on the screen.

'_She's beautiful…'_ She studied the woman as she spoke.

"You don't understand David… I can't live without him! I love him!" Those sharp green eyes turned toward the man with a fiery passion that made Hinata gasp. Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah, she's really good when she gets in to it. All the house wives around the world are in love with her." Hinata nodded.

"I suppose I u-understand why you t-two are t-together." She said softly, hugging herself even tighter.

"Why do you say that?" He said in an equally soft tone.

"She seems confident and, well q-quite frankly… Feisty. " He pinched the bridge of his nose and smirked.

"I guess you could say that, but sometimes we clash…"

'_A lot of times we clash.'_

"Though I'm convinced we're meant to be."

'_Now that I've met you, only half convinced.'_

"My mother hates her."

'_She's probably right too.'_

Hinata watched the mixed emotions cross through his eyes as he spoke. An inner conflict always seemed to go on whenever he spoke of his wife to be. She wondered vaguely if he was having doubts and how strong the opposing argument was.

"Have you s-spoken to her lately?" He stopped and searched around his pockets for his cell phone.

"I don't even know where my phone has been all day." He rubbed his temples, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, he stood. "I guess I should head out. I'll come by tomorrow." He strode away and out of her apartment quickly, leaving her trying to process her thoughts as her imagination began firing up once more. Stringing together a fuzzy plot line she was beginning to already love.

'_Because he's a part of it…'_

* * *

_EH! Shikamaru a soap star? Pah-lease, how much more random can I get? But I honestly do believe he'd make a good actor for some reason… You know, if he sets his mind to it! What happened in this chapter? I honestly don't know. Did you like it? Please tell me. I'd like to hear what you have to say. Ah, I have to tell you, I re-read this story... and I love it! lol I would totally read it if I had been browsing around for it, that really makes me super happy! Leave me some love!_

_NewRageInc._


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for your very nice and enjoyable reviews. They put a blush on _my _cheeks, now that's something. _I_ could be getting closer to some action… or not. Depends on what I am thinking when I finish this. Would it be possible to fill this fanfic with fluff? Is NewRageInc. Even capable of fluff because she's never written it you know? Oh I'm sure she'll do fine. Or will she?_

_It's like asking a cow to tap dance._

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter Ten: 10 Days Until the Wedding**

Their evening routine consisted of exploring Hinata's apartment building, eating a quick dinner, and finally sitting together in Hinata's living room to watch Sakura on her show. Sasuke found himself looking forward for the clock to turn five, found himself looking forward to her smile and slight blush when she opened the door, and missing her presence when he went to his lonely hotel room.

Hinata was satisfied with her progress. She know felt comfortable enough to venture about her apartment building which meant she could now fetch her own mail. Her cheeks flushed happily when Kiba had asked why she had not been receiving anything in her box.

"Ano… K-Kiba. I-I got my m-mail earlier today." Kiba gaped at her momentarily before his own face broke out into a large grin. He was proud of her and glad to see the color in her face was not of embarrassment.

She even got to meet her neighbor Shino, at long last, even though she was still intimidated by his appearance, she was surprised to find that he was actually a very nice person.

'_It could be a trick.'_ She pinched her cheek roughly, causing Shino's brows to shoot up.

'_Oh be quiet you.'_ A voice scolded and she smiled at Shino warmly. There was even a tug of guilt from lying to him about the sugar and she couldn't help herself when one day she showed up at his door step with a freshly baked cake in her hands.

"I-I thought you'd l-like some. I d-don't trust myself w-with sweets like this." Shino studied her carefully before beckoning her in to his apartment, which was very similar to her own.

"Thanks, I was craving something sweet." She nodded and headed for his kitchen, making herself at home without realizing it. Somehow through the past week she had regained a piece of herself she believed she had lost along the way of obtaining her career.

"So, how have you been Hinata?" He finally asked.

"I've been very well. Thank you for asking." He continued watching her through his sun glasses. She wondered if he was blind.

"I'm not blind." She blushed and averted her eyes. _'It's rude to stare…'_

He continued studying her, every now and then bringing his coffee cup up to his lips. She fidgeted in her chair as old doubts began creeping about her mind. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Sasuke certainly has been spending a lot of time with you…" She froze and looked up at him sharply. "Isn't he getting married soon."

Hinata winced and pushed her palms together in her lap, nodding meekly. "H-How did you know?"

Shino smiled at her kindly. "His fiancé works for me. I'm the director of that soap opera she stars in, I've met him once before but she's always chattering about him. I feel as though I know him very well."

She licked her lips and nodded, understanding and relief flooding through her.

"I have to wonder though, I know she told him to leave for a while, but he seems to have grown very fond of you. I don't mean to pry into your business, Hinata, but is there something going on between you?" Hinata's blush spread to her whole face.

"N-No!" She shook her head violently. Shino chuckled.

"It was just a thought Hinata, calm down." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee and enjoying the sweet flavor of the cake she had made. "This is really good."

"Thank y-you."

* * *

Hinata's toes wiggled around as she enjoyed the feel of cool grass beneath her for the first time in what seemed like centuries. Spring had taken a strong hold on their surroundings, birds fluttering about, bees buzzing from freshly bloomed flower to flower. A gentle breeze tickled her face and she turned toward the sun, soaking it's rays and wondered if she'd be able to obtain any color from this small escapade.

Sasuke smirked.

Though being vegetables on Hinata's couch had sounded extremely inviting, he was happy they chose to come to a park instead. He kept his distance as she walked around a tree in her bare feet, sandals abandoned next to him, she ran slender fingers along it's bark and he involuntarily shivered. He wondered what her touch would feel like to the skin.

Bright eyes turned over suddenly, worry etched on delicate features. He could have melted.

"I'm right here, Hinata." Slowly she closed her eyes and he watched as she fought with herself in order to stay calm. It happened often, one moment she seemed fine, the next she was swaying where she stood, though since they began they're spending time together, her panic attacks were happening less and less in frequency.

This woman, who was more girl than woman, had completely taken over him. He often found himself staring with a blank expression at the clock set on his desk at work and Itachi had taken to squatting in front of the desk until Sasuke came back to earth.

Itachi would grin in a sort of evil fashion and tsk at his brother. It happened everyday Itachi caught Sasuke like that, but it wasn't until today that Sasuke's older brother decided to comment. Well, more like ask.

_'Ten more days brother, what will you do?" Sasuke wished his scowl would be a notch more intimidating so the man before him would at least catch on fire._

"_What do you mean 'what will I do?' I'm fucking getting married and that's what wedding planners are for." He bit as he shuffled through the various useless items littering his desk. Itachi shook his head, a smirk playing at his lips._

"_I'm talking about the girl."_

"_What girl? Sakura? Please, I'm sure she's fine with the wedding planner taking care of everything for her." Itachi shook his head once more._

"_Not _that_ girl, and don't be coy. I know you've fallen for the poor dear. I just have to wonder what Sakura will do when she finds out." Sasuke ignored his brother and now began furiously shoving things away into the drawers. Itachi picked a sugar cookie out of a container he had in his pocket and munched._

"_Who knows with that Sakura, she may end up hurting Hinata very badly, especially since she consented to whatever it is you're having with her." _

_Sasuke continued to ignore._

"_Poor thing will be all over the news. Well known author murdered by semi-famous soap star-" A loud thud was heard as Sasuke stood sharply from his chair, causing it to be thrown to the ground._

'_Fuck…' _

_Itachi chuckled. "You're still as hot blooded as ever little brother." He put his cookies away and drew himself to full height. "Sakura is insane, I'm convinced. I was convinced of it when she called me about your fight." _

"_She's not insane." Sasuke said, almost defensively. "She's possessive. There's a difference."_

_Itachi nodded. "The point of that matter is you've put our dear little Hyuuga in some kind of danger and Neji has told me more than often enough. She breaks easily."_

_Sasuke let his eyes fall and he studied the carpet that surrounded his office. He couldn't help but agree even as the blood pounded in his ears and his heart thudded heavily against his rib cage._

'_Stay away… Huh?'_

"Sasuke, the s-sun…" Pale eyes watched anxiously as the dark man before her blinked, slowly coming back to reality. The sun had indeed gone down and darkness was settling around them as well as a type of night noise that seemed to make Hinata a little more jittery than usual.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking in the direction of Hinata's building and she jogged slightly in order to keep up with his long stride.

"A-are you alright?" She sounded breathless and it took most of Sasuke's will power to make himself seem less tense then he actually was.

"Fine." He almost growled before remembering she had done nothing to deserve such harsh treatment from him.

'_Nothing except being too adorable for your own good.'_

They continued on in silence, Hinata trying her best not to scream at every sound of the night. It was probably a mistake to have allowed herself to stay out after dark, she was still uneasy about being out in the middle of the day.

'_But Sasuke is here, he'll help… He'll help…'_ Her eyes wandered towards her surroundings as she slowly began to relax.

As her panic slipped away, Sasuke's became more evident. He couldn't shake the feeling, someone was following them.

"Hinata, hurry up." He said roughly. She quickened her pace in order to comply and was absolutely taken aback when he reached an arm around her and drew her closer to him.

She bit down hard on her lip and her heart thundered, threatening to jump out of her chest and run away from her.

'_Breathe… Breathe.'_

* * *

Hinata watched Sakura's character dance across her television screen animatedly. She could not help but allow herself to become sucked into the story and begin to even look forward to watching the soap opera every night. Hinata had never figured herself to be that kind of person.

"Aah, Sasuke?" Her voice was quiet but shook Sasuke out of his dozing state on the couch beside her. She leaned her chin on to her knees which were drawn up close to her body. "Do you often miss Sakura?"

His lips formed a straight line as he mulled over such a question. Miss Sakura? It hadn't occurred for him to do so though he was positive she was probably whining to anyone who would listen about how much she missed _him_.

"It's difficult to say… I suppose I would answer, not really." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"W-why?" He chuckled and her astonishment.

"Probably because I'm with you so much I haven't got the room to miss her." He watched her carefully as she turned her eyes back to the television.

'_That's pretty truthful I mean… Well… It _is _the truth after all.'_

They continued on in silence until the show was over. Hinata extended her legs and yawned tiredly but didn't make a move to get up and leave for her bedroom. Instead she continued where she was, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

"Have you written anything new?" Sasuke asked. Unsure of whether or not to leave, he decided he would try and strike up a conversation. There was a sudden ache in his chest and an empty feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"N-no… But I have an I-idea…" She kept her gaze averted.

He couldn't help himself, four straight days of being in this girl's presence had driven him to the brink of his self control. He grasped her wrist gently and dragged her towards him, forcing her to face him in shock.

Dark eyes studied the round face of the girl before them, paying careful attention to her reddening cheeks and the swell of her lips as she gaped at him. With no second thought, Sasuke put his finger under her chin, leaning forward and brushing his own lips against hers' in a chaste kiss. Hinata gasped.

"S-Sasuke…" He pulled away but continued studying her face as she touched her fingers to her lips.

'"It's infuriating." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I-Infuriating…" She whispered. "W-why did you…?"

"I don't know why." He stated flatly. "But for some reason, since that time at the book store, you've been all I could think about." He rubbed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting a sigh escape him. "I've never been confused in my whole entire life but… When I'm with you, I feel… good."

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye to see her eyes focused on something on the floor her lips trembled. "But.. Sakura?"

"That's the most infuriating part." He threw his hands up and leapt from his seat. "I thought I was in love with her! And then you came waltzing in to my life with… with… Hinata…" She looked up at him and as it would seem she was still in the process of trying to deal with what he had just done.

"I'll call you some time." And just like that he left, slamming the door on his way out.

Hinata covered her face with her hands, their touch being very cold compared to the heat emanating from her cheeks.

'_Did I just get my first kiss?'_ She chocked on a sob. Her first kiss from a man who was about to be married. Someone she had only known briefly. Someone who was just as confused if not more about all of this than she was.

* * *

_I got my report card and I did very well. Someone give me a fucking cookie. Anywho, this is short but eh, I decided it had a big enough 'event' in it. It can stad on it's own. Please leave me a comment. The more reviews... The faster I update? Probably, it's become easy to write again._


	11. Chapter 11

_My headache hasn't subsided. So forgive me if this sounds a little weird. It's just that with all the reviews… I felt obligated to keep my promise. Hah! Since when has that ever happened? Oh, and also, HAH! I knew it, I knew the people who put me on their alerts were reading and keeping silent! Suddenly the numbers are adding up, or at least partially. Thank you for your time._

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter Eleven: One Week Until the Wedding**

Hinata was hidden under the comforter of her bed, curled up and only half aware of what was going on around her. Kiba couldn't understand, only a few days ago, his friend had been happy and steadily progressing from her recluse like state to the person he used to know back when they were still in school. It was a mystery to him what had happened and Hinata refused to tell him what was wrong.

"You have to eat eventually you know." He sat at the edge of her bed and watched the lump under the covers. He sighed and poked at what he assumed was her shoulder. When she still did not stir, he roughly grabbed the sheets and pulled the covers off of her small frame, dragging her out of bed forcefully.

She did not fight back but merely hung limply in his arms as he carried her out in to her living room. He sat her down gently and then studied her carefully.

Her eyes were slightly pink and puffy as though she'd been crying and her mouth formed a small frown he was slightly unfamiliar with. She slouched in to the couch and chewed her lip and he was unsure if she even realized she had just been dragged out of bed.

"Hinata, please tell me what's wrong." Slowly she brought her eyes to look at him and she winced at the pain in his own expression.

"I-I would… rather not say." Kiba inhaled deeply and was about to speak when his phone rang.

Cursing under his breath, he glanced at the number. "Sorry, the bride I've been working with is kind of stressed lately. I suspect she's getting cold feet."

He stood and left in order to take the call. Once he was out of the room, Hinata let the rest of her body fall on to the couch with a soft thud.

'_I ruined everything for him.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to escape once more, though she found it hard to believe she could _still_ cry after having cried so much.

'_I know he hates me… And I know I have no hold on him… So then… Why does it hurt like this?'_ She sobbed in to a couch cushion and held herself tightly.

"Hinata!" Kiba hurried over and placed a hand over her cheek. "Please tell me what happened!" He pleaded, he hated seeing his friend like this. It broke his heart.

But she would not allow herself to be broken down even more than she was and continued to refuse to tell him. She shook her head and turned away from him.

"I-I just want t-to be alone." His brows knitted together but before he could respond further, his phone rang out again.

"Shit.. Fine. But I'll be back." He warned and turned to leave, taking out his phone as he walked through the door.

With Kiba's presence gone, she sobbed freely, her body shaking with each cry. Her mind going blank and her heart crying along with her with it's wounds running deeply, toucheing her very being.

* * *

Sasuke, though he hated his work, tried very hard not to miss. So it was strange when he called his brother and asked for the rest of the week off. Strange that the tone of his voice, instead of being it's usual bored and annoyed scowl, was actually soft and sort of _sad_? Itachi shook his head to get back to the task at hand.

'_What happened to you brother?'_ Karin walked through the door of his office and sighed heavily at the man before him.

"A lollipop Itachi? Seriously? You're going to get cavities you know, indulging as you do with sweets." The red head shook her head but giggled at the prospect of having her boss be in pain with cavities.

"That's what dentists are for." Itachi said thickly since he had the lollipop in his mouth while he spoke. "My brother asked for the week off."

"Mhm.. Well I guess that's to be expected, isn't he getting married on Saturday?" She rolled her eyes but deep within her mind she was sobbing at the fact that he had totally over looked her as a woman. "Maybe he just wants a break to make sure what he's doing is right." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and grinned.

"I guess… What did you want anyway?" She snapped at attention and handed him a file she was holding. He flipped through the papers and laughed. Karin's eye brows raised. "Alright, you can go." She bowed her head and walked out the door. Itachi smiled.

He picked up the phone on his desk and dialed, still snickering until the person on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"What's with these papers? You trying to be funny because trust me, I sure did laugh." Sakura's breath hitched.

"Well, I just thought you'd want to see them." She said flatly with a slight hint of being timid at the same time. "I thought it would be important for your family to know that… I-I love him." He heard the hesitation in her voice as she spoke and snickered once more.

"And when you say 'him,' you do mean my brother right?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped a little too forcefully. Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Alright, I believe you. But I don't see a point. It doesn't matter if you do the prenuptial, my mother is still going to hate you." She sighed.

"I know…" Her tone hardened considerably as she spoke. "You have to go get your tux fitted tomorrow, my rehearsal is at seven on Friday, don't be late. If you see Sasuke-"

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" She continued.

"If you see Sasuke, please make sure to remind him about _his_ rehearsal." With that being said, Sakura hung up, leaving Itachi looking at the phone in amusement. Both his brother and his fiancé were acting very strangely.

'_How funny.'_

* * *

Sasuke's expression was sour as the woman tittered about him with a measuring tape. He had a difficult time dragging himself over to be fitted and was regretted his decision in showing up because there he found not only his brother but the rest of the male part of the wedding party. Apparently Sakura wanted this to be some kind of fun brotherly 'bonding' thing or something. At least that's what the planner had told him with a sour expression of his own.

Sakura had been in a mood as of late.

Kiba rubbed his temples as the men complained about having to wait, but what could they expect having a whole wedding party getting fitted for their tuxes at the same time.

"Why does _he_ get to be fitted first anyway? I was here before him." Shikamaru said through a yawn. "Some of us have things to do today…" Kiba glared at the man before taking his clip board out and scribbling some things down, ignoring whoever pointed a complain at him.

"How does that feel Uchiha-san?" She stepped back to admire her work and check out the handsome man before her. He nodded stiffly as he looked in mirror. His own dark gaze seemed void of emotion and his face was impassive, but inside he knew there was a turmoil that'd been haunting him since he slammed the door of a certain young woman's apartment.

'_I wonder how she's doing… right now.'_ His brother slung a shoulder around his neck and grinned.

"Pretty spiffy, you look good in a tux."

"Hn."

"Can you believe it? In a week you'll be walking down the aisle and get married and all that good stuff. I never thought I'd see the day, _you_ getting married." Itachi's grin faded a little. "I can see it in your eyes, what happened?"

Sasuke shook his head and stepped away from the mirrors and his brother. Kiba approached him apprehensively.

"Sasuke, your best man isn't here. Do you have his number so I could remind him, perhaps he forgot?" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when at last, Naruto waked through the door.

The smile plastered on his face didn't fool Sasuke and he narrowed his eyes at him considerably.

"Heh, sorry I'm late." The seamstress shook her head and ushered him over to get measured by one of the assistants. Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes but he regretted it instantly for the image of a shocked Hinata crossed his mind at the instant.

"I'm done here." He changed in to his clothes and was out the door before anyone could question his hurry to leave.

"Hey, I was wondering," Sai said from a corner. "Why are there going to be two rehearsal dinners and why do we need to attend both?" Kiba's frown deepened as he studied his clip board.

"Sakura is determined to not see Sasuke until the day of their wedding, as it would seem, so she requested two rehearsals. One for her and then one for Sasuke." He sighed and his shoulders drooped considerably. "She was pretty agreeable in the beginning but now… There's a sense of urgency in her. I wished Sasuke would talk to her, it's becoming harder and harder to deal with her."

Naruto tensed as he shrugged the tux's coat on and winced at the sound of Sakura's name. He had not seen her since the morning of their "encounter." It took all the courage he could to show up to this fitting and he wasn't sure how showing up to the actual wedding was going to take place. He had to walk around the block for thirty minutes to build up his resolve to face his best friend with that fake smile which he could tell Sasuke immediately saw through.

'_I wonder if he'll ask me about it later…'_ A frown settled on his usually happy features as Sai continued.

"I suppose I could agree with you. She always shows up to my chair as though she's been crying half the night. It takes very long to do her make-up." Itachi eyed the men carefully before giving his thanks to the seamstress and left himself.

* * *

Ino studied herself in the dress that Sakura had brought out for her, a perfectly plucked eye brow arching slightly.

"You're joking right?" Ino folded her arms over her chest and glared at the pink haired woman before her.

"You don't like it?"

"No."

"Well… I guess we'll choose something else." Ino's glare did not subside. "What? We're looking for a different dress aren't we?"

"You didn't put up as much of a fight as you usually do. What's up?" Ino asked while gathering the long skirts of a guacamole colored dress and headed for the dressing room. Sakura absently picked out an emerald green dress that hung on the rack closest to her.

"Ino… You're my best friend right?" Ino ahuh-ed as she struggled to get out of the eccentric skirts of the bridesmaid dress Sakura had picked out. Sakura leaned against the wall next to the dressing room and studied her shoes sadly. "Well… I'm going to confide something in you and you had better keep it to yourself. I haven't been able to stop… thinking about it."

Ino's hand appeared above the door and Sakura handed her the next dress and continued.

"You see… Last week, the day that Sasuke had left, Naruto came over." Ino grunted as she pulled on the dress. "And well… He was complaining and stuff… And.. Well I honestly don't know how it happened but…" The blond shoved her way out of dressing room and stood before the mirrors a small smile playing at her lips.

"Oh this is much better." She moved this way and that. "I'm sure the other girls will agree with this choice, I'm so glad I came." She turned to her friend who was still leaning against the wall watching the floor. Ino's brows knitted together.

"I slept with him, Ino." Sakura's hands went up to cover her eyes as she sobbed quietly, trying not to bring attention from anyone else in the store. Ino gasped.

"What! With who?"

"With Naruto, you idiot! Weren't you paying attention!?" She choked and continued to cry. Ino looked around and then dragged Sakura back in to the dressing room with her.

"I'm sorry." She hugged her friend closely and Sakura sobbed in to Ino's shoulder, succumbing to the hug. Ino patted her back comfortingly and after a few moments, Sakura was collected enough to stop.

"I don't know what to do, Ino. I thought I loved Sasuke but…" She shook her head and laughed while rubbing her smeared mascara with her fingers. "Lately all I've thought about is Naruto."

Ino's gaze hardened and she took Sakura by the shoulders. "Listen, it wouldn't be fair for either you or Sasuke to continue on in this marriage if you're having doubts. Especially if they're enough for you to actually _cheat_ on your future husband." Sakura's green eyes fell to the floor.

"I know.. It's just… I can't. I don't think I'd be able to break it off with him. Him being mine, finally being mine… I couldn't throw that away." Ino slapped Sakura across the face.

"Think about what you've just said Sakura. I wont say anything at the wedding but when you're getting those divorce papers signed and it's too late to get with Naruto, I'll be saying 'I told you so.'" Sakura stared at the wall in shock, her perfectly manicured hand placed lightly on the spot where Ino had made contact with her face.

"Can I get an attendant over here!"

* * *

Sasuke stood, staring at the door before him with a sorry look on his face. His mouth pressed together in a firm line, he knocked and waited. He wondered whether or not Hinata would answer him and she wondered whether or not she should as she leaned her forehead against the door after looking at him through the peep hole. He cleared his throat.

"I know you're there… Hinata." She wasn't surprised as she opened the door.

He watched as she leaned against the door frame, her eyes never rising to look in to his. He winced but instead of walking away, which is what his mind was telling him to do, he advanced on to her, pushing her up against the wall just inside the room and closing the door behind him. Her eyes widened in shock as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Please forgive me." Before she could speak he had captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss, full of emotion that made her gasp. She could not fight off his strong feeling and this is something she had longed for. Though tears escaped her eyes, she responded to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke away and as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, he rubbed at her tears with his thumbs. "I'm a terrible and selfish man… I can not be kept away from you though I know I am tied down to another." He leaned his forehead on to hers and smiled sadly as he allowed himself to become lost in her endless, lavender orbs. "Please allow me, for this short time at least… To show you how much you've become to me."

A small hand found it's way up to Sasuke face, and Hinata caressed him softly. She had never imagined herself to be in such a situation. She bit her lip.

'_I do not know Sakura personally… But she will hate me forever if I agree to this…'_ Her hand stopped and she studied his somber expression. _'But right now… I do not care.'_ She brought her hand behind Sasuke's head and tip toed up to him doing something that surprised them both. She kissed him.

----

_Well there it is. Back to back. Good thing it's a Sunday, I worked on it all day, taking advantage of the time I had on my hands. Please leave me a lil' something for this chapter. I really liked how it came out._


	12. Chapter 12

Ah… I see. You all have no faith in me, I would never take Hinata's innocence so lightly… Shame on you all! Thank you for all your lovely reviews.

_On a side note, I have almost convinced glitter. to continue Love in a Cupcake. We had a jam session. (stfu newrage there's not such thing as a jam session between writer.) Shhhhh, (smile) maybe she'll update soon._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Four Days Until the Wedding**

Sasuke sighed contently as he held Hinata firmly to him in a hungry and almost aggressive kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly and at her shy moan, he was allowed to explore her mouth with his tongue. He had never been with anyone as sweet and innocent as the person he was holding at the moment, but he would not have had her any other way.

They broke apart for air and he smirked as she averted her eyes, a deep blush painting her cheeks. He kiss her forehead as he maneuvered himself on to the couch, bringing her along on top of him.

"S-Sasuke.." She breathed as she leaned her forehead on to his. A throaty growl emerged from his throat as he heard his name and he captured her lips once more. She entangled her fingers in to his hair causing him to growl once more in to her mouth.

He turned them around so that she was beneath him and he trailed soft kisses along her jaw and throat. She continued to mumble his name as his hands found their way to the bottom of her blouse. His fingers trailed over her flat tummy causing Hinata to shiver at his touch.

They had taken to spending as much time as they could with each other. Sasuke only leaving to shower and change clothing, usually spending the night on Hinata's couch in her soft embrace. Though it was very uncomfortable, he found himself content in only going as far she was willing to go.

His hands trailed upwards along her sides but were stopped immediately with Hinata's own. Still blushing and still panting, she bit her lip and shook her head.

"P-please…" He looked up at her innocently and rested his head on her chest. She stroked his hair lovingly and tried to steady her breathing to a more or less normal rhythm. He snatched one of her wrists and entwined his fingers with hers, watching their joined hands thoughtfully.

"I should… Break off the engagement." Hinata said nothing, but continued to stroke his hair with her free hand.

"S-Sasuke…" She bit the inside of her lip. "L-let's not t-talk about this r-right now." He chuckled weakly and sat up, bringing her along with him.

"I know you don't want to, but we must." He held her shoulders firmly and his eyes bore into hers intensely. "I love you, Hinata. I don't know how it happened and I'm usually not the first to admit things like that but somewhere down the road I fell for you… Hard." She only winced at his words and looked away.

His brows shot up. "You don't feel the same?" Her eyes shot back to him and she shook her head.

"I-I do feel the same. I know w-what you mean. It's just-" She took a deep breath. "I just can not see myself as the c-cause for someone e-else's p-pain. I-I never thought I w-would end up as the… _other_ w-woman." He narrowed his eyes.

"But you don't have to be." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She couldn't believe her ears, he wanted to leave someone, someone who he's known longer, spent more time with, someone he's _loved_, to be with her. A shy, awkward, silly, mentally unstable recluse who spent her days writing books and worrying about her neighbors busting through her door and killing or raping her.

'_How can someone like _him_ love someone like me?' _She took the hand that was stroking her and pressed it against her face. _'How do I tell someone like him… That I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have?'_

* * *

Naruto opened the door roughly, his eyes still adjusting to the light. He had been rudely woken up at three in the morning by someone rapping sharply at his door. He wished he hadn't fallen asleep on the couch, then he probably wouldn't have heard the knock.

He was about to open his mouth to yell at the person who was crazy enough to show up at this hour of the night but he stopped short when he saw who it was. There stood Sakura, her purse gripped tightly in her hands and her eyes stuck firmly on the floor.

"Sakura?" She winced at the sound of her name.

"Are you going to make me stand her all night?" He shook his head and stood aside, she walked through the door and headed straight for the couch where she sat stiffly. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he made his way to sit beside her.

"So… To what do I owe this visit?" He said awkwardly, taking care not to touch her and to sit as far away from the woman before him with out being rude.

"Naruto I can't do this." His eye brows raised slightly in shock but she continued without looking him. "None of this is right, I can't marry him. Ino was right, I'm stupid, and selfish. I'm a fool for not having seen this sooner. This crazy façade, this delusion of love I've made myself believe. Naruto, I'm calling off the wedding."

He chuckled just then, earning him a sharp glare from green eyes. Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

"Naruto you jerk! I'm here, spilling my guts and making a passionate speech to you and you laugh?" She continued her glare as Naruto tried stifling the laughter with his hand. Finally he stopped and looked at Sakura, making a shiver go down her spine.

"Sakura, stop it. I wont let you hurt Sasuke." The breath she didn't realize she was holding escaped her and newly formed tears slid down her face.

"Are you shooting me down… Naruto?" She clenched her teeth and her fists, shaking with the force of retraining her sobs. "Bro's before hoes, is it?" Naruto gaped at her.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" She stood.

"Forget it. Forget everything. I see how it is."

"Wha-" She turned on him and he was taken aback. The pain in her eyes was not the play-acting kind he usually saw when she was being overly dramatic. This was real.

"I guess I should have known. You just wanted an easy fuck." Naruto's face flushed in anger and he grabbed at Sakura's wrists, pulling her towards him.

"How could you… Think that about me?" He spat, furry causing his grip on her to be a little more tighter than it usually would have. She tried to pull away but he held her even more tightly. "You don't know me at all… To say that! Sakura…" His grip loosened and she retched herself away.

"Don't lie to me." She continued through her teeth. With one more pitiful look in Naruto's direction, she left, slamming the door and earning him a hollering from the woman who lived on the floor bellow him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and kicked a waste basket across the room, causing it to crash violently against the wall, sending it's contents flying about the room.

"God damn it!"

* * *

Hinata cocked her head as she watched Sasuke dozing on her couch. He had fallen asleep, sitting up, long fingers covering most of his face as he leaned heavily on the arm rest. She held her legs close to her as she enjoyed the soft sound of his breathing and the ability to freely study his face without being embarrassed. She tried to memorize every detail of the face before her so that perhaps, even if they never saw each other again, he could live on with her in her books.

'_A permanent fixture to my fantasies…'_ Her mouth turned downward in a small frown.

"If you do that, you're face will freeze like that." He peeked at her through his fingers and smirked. Hinata's eyes widened at being caught and she covered her face with her hands shyly. Sasuke reached over and pulled the blushing girl over to him, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Before he could loose himself in the ecstasy of Hinata's soft presence, his phone vibrated violently on the coffee table. Hinata leaned against him as he scowled and picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Uchiha-san, Sakura was adamant about calling. She wants you to approve of the cake flavor." He could hear the fatigue in Kiba's voice and he glanced at the clock.

"It's five in the fucking morning, I _like_ cake." He growled.

"Fine, I'll relay the message." Kiba said, just as irritated as he hung up the phone with the uncooperative groom. Sasuke leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"You're very tired." Hinata said, reaching up to remove the hair that well over his face, tenderly running her fingers across his skin. He relaxed instantly at her touch, her timid yet sure movements making him smirk at the ceiling.

"Hn." A small blush began creeping along Hinata's cheeks as she struggled to find her voice and ask what she wanted to ask next.

"W-would you… Like to s-sleep in my… B-bed?" Sasuke resisted the urge to snicker or make a smart comment, instead, he took Hinata's hand, placed a kiss on it's palm and nodded.

"Only if, you would join me." Her color intensified ten fold but she gave a shaky nod non the less. Determined not to be swayed by her shyness, she wanted more than anything to be snuggled up in bed with someone she had only until just recently been dreaming about.

'_It will be… warm.'_She decided as he led the way towards her bedroom. He paused just before the bed and she let go of his hand to crawl under the covers. Sasuke studied the wall of her room thoughtfully.

There were no pictures, in fact, this room was impersonal enough to pass for a hotel room. He blinked at the pale blue walls, sheer curtains only just shielding the room from the rising sun. Sasuke eased himself on to the edge of the bed where he felt Hinata instantly tense. He tugged at the comforter and revealed a small, blushing face, with eyes tightly shut.

"What?" She blinked a few times at him.

"N-Nothing." Her voice was mumbled by her fists and he sighed.

"I can see it in your eyes. What?" She uncovered her mouth and pushed her index fingers together.

"Ano… T-The only o-other man to h-have entered m-my r-room was K-Kiba." Lavender eyes watched him shyly as Sasuke thought about the statement. Something clicked in his head.

"H-he's a very close f-friend."

"Inuzuka Kiba?" She smiled slightly but his slightly confused expression stayed the same. "The _wedding_ planner?" Hinata's brows furrowed in confusion as she nodded, her smile becoming more unsure.

He lay down and pulled the lump of covers closer to him, nuzzling his nose in Hinata's hair as he did so, but did not continue on his thought. He noticed something that had escaped his sight.

"What's this?" He reached over and pulled from her night stand a rather large and heavy leather book.

"A p-photo album." She sighed softly, allowing her body to melt against his as he opened the album. Hinata looked up at him through her hair to find a slight hint of amusement playing behind his dark eyes.

"What the-?" She giggled as she pointed at the picture.

"That's my cousin Neji."

"Why is he in the shower?" Her faced colored.

"M-my sister… She was going through a-a… I guess you could call… _Candid Phase_…" His eye brows shot up when he turned the page to find another picture of Hinata's cousin, brushing his teeth.

"You don't say.." He turned another page and there was Neji, walking out of a room shirtless with a girl behind him, looking extremely angry.

The next one was of him and Hinata, sitting on a couch and staring at the camera with slightly annoyed expressions on their faces.

"It got old… Very fast…" She said softly, smiling despite herself. He continued nodding as he turned the page and found another angry Neji, except in this one it looked like he was yelling at the camera. The next one was a picture of a shocked looking girl who was very similar to the one snuggled up against his chest. He chuckled as he glanced at the next page.

"Grass?"

"Well, Neji stole the camera and he was chasing my sister, Hanabi, and he tripped. See the next one." Turning the page he found the picture of Neji, sprawled face first on the ground in a very unflattering position. "I-It didn't work out well.. The chasing."

He turned the page only to find a different boy with very dark eyes and messy hair sniffing a fire hydrant. Sasuke studied the boy closely.

'_So they are the same person…'_

"Why is he sniffing a fire hydrant?" Hinata's brows furrowed as she tried to think back to that day.

"I honestly… Can't remember…" He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes becoming unfocused as she tried to recall a memory from long ago. Sasuke pushed the book aside and fell on to her, grazing her ear lobe with his teeth and trailing soft caresses with his lips along her neck.

"I'm very glad I met you." He said in to her throat.

'_I'm not sure that I am anymore… though…'_

* * *

A perfectly plucked eyebrow rose elegantly over a pale blue eye. Ino had walked up to her door only to find her friend hunched over her legs in an awkward sitting position. She nudged Sakura with her pointy pump.

"Hey, are you awake? Did you spend all night here?" Sakura only sniffed and Ino sighed in exasperation. She latched on to her friend's wrist and dragged her in to her home with her. Not being gentle, Ino lifted her pink haired friend on to the couch and proceeded to her kitchen in order to start of cup of coffee.

"You smell terrible, by the way." She called out. "Have you been drinking?" Sakura sniffed pathetically and allowed her body to fall on the couch with a soft thud.

"He rejected me Ino." Ino slammed a cabinet.

"Who? Naruto? So you thought about what I said?" Sakura nodded in to the couch as Ino placed the coffee cups on the table. She kicked off her shoes and fell in to the arm chair beside the couch. "And he said no?"

"Yes he said no! He said he wouldn't let me hurt Sasuke! I'm so fucking stupid!" She rolled her body over so she could stare at the ceiling. Ino sipped at her coffee serenely.

"So you got drunk and decided on a whim you were going to break off the wedding?" Sakura sat up and glared at her friend.

"I don't get drunk."

"I beg to differ."

"Okay, fine. I _might _have had a few…" She chewed on her nails. "You think Naruto noticed?" Ino shook her head.

"Nah, he's pretty dense." Ino offered her friend a small smile before continuing. "Did you call anyone else?"

"I might have called the wedding planner about cake flavors while I was waiting for you. Where were you anyway?" Ino shook her head.

"That poor man, you're always getting on his case. Oh, and it's none of your business where I was." She pushed the other cup towards Sakura. "Drink, you're going to need it. Don't you have loose ends to tie up today?"

Sakura ran a tired hand through her messy hair. "I was being honest about breaking off the wedding…"

Ino sat down next to Sakura and took her hand. "Look, I know you are, most drunks are pretty honest about everything in fact." She squeezed Sakura's hand lightly. "I think it'd mean more if you had more reason the next time you try and face Naruto. Like he said, he doesn't want to hurt his friend, so you'd better come up with a damn good speech if it comes down to breaking Sasuke's heart."

Sakura nodded, returning the pressure from Ino's hand. Though her emotions were still running wild, she realized she could not simply jump the gun with any of this. Her heart ached painfully as she pictured the pained expression in Naruto's eyes.

'_An easy fuck… '_ Closing her eyes slowly, she exhaled. _'I wish that were simply the case.'_

* * *

_Ah, fuck my life. This is complete filler… Honestly. I had no idea what to write because it's just not that time for it to end. A few more fillers… and then the end? Idk. This was hard. Forgive me for taking longer than last time but you see I had to catch up on school work. So I worked a little every day and that's why it's a little sloppy and choppy and somewhere in the middle I realized… This is a filler. Did i mention I'm really bad a fluff? It's frustrating because I want to make the fluff happen... And I feel so awkward! It's like this story glitter. always laugh about... we call it the 'and he moaned' story XD! Well leave me some love for all my hard work. The more reviews, the more I feel like updating? I'm trying, I'm trying!_


	13. Chapter 13

__

Instead of sleeping for my competition tomorrow, which I need to wake up at two in the morning for, I decided to write. I wonder how Ill do since I spent most of the night working of this. Wish me luck.

I do not own Naruto.

****

Chapter Thirteen

"You have no more girl friends?" Temari said through gritted teeth as she flipped through Sakuras phone book. Sakura pouted slightly as she watched Ino pain her toe nails, not very comforted by the icy chill her friends fingers had on her toes.

"What does that mean?" Temari scoffed as she positioned herself on her side, still flipping the lists of names. "I have lots of friends, look at all those names!"

"They're all names of guys, Sakura. You cant invite men to a bridal shower!" Ino snickered as Temari, in the midst of her frustration, flung the book across the room. "It wont be any fun if it's just us."

Sakura continued to pout as the realization hit that her that she really did _not_ have many girl friends who could be jealous of her on her wedding day. Most of the women who were invited were business associates or the wives of associates from the Uchihas company. Green eyes observed her co-star sadly, Temari rolled her eyes.

"So then, you wont have a bridal shower. Who gives?" Sakura began to retort but Ino pinched her foot roughly.

"She's right Sakura, it'd be best if we just did something else. We could hit a club." Ino suggested while taking off the excess nail polish with her own finger nails. "That'd be fun, especially since it's been a while. Ever since you moved in with Sasuke, we haven't been able to go out and just live." Ino wrinkled her nose and leaned back to admire her work.

Sakura took up the bottle of nail polish and rubbed it with her fingers, her eyes lowering to stare at her wiggling toes. It really has been a while since she had gone out with her friends. Keeping Sasuke and ensuring her possession of him had taken up a lot of time, she honestly missed those days back when she was only just chasing after him.

"Why do you have so many numbers of guys?" Temari stretched and yawned loudly in a cat like manner.

"Well, I'm sure you must have realized by now that I am the star of a soap opera." Sakura rose from her place on the floor and walked with a slight sway to her hips. She leaned on her dresser while she fussed with her make-up. "And being the star as well as beautiful and not to mention sexy, I get _a lot_ of attention from the opposite sex."

This time Ino joined in on Temari's eye rolling as Sakura went on in a giant speech about being famous. Inwardly, Ino smiled. At least her friend would be more or less back to normal for her rehearsal the next day.

"Well I'm off." Ino pushed herself up and began gathering her shoes and jacket, Sakura blinked at her.

"Where are you headed off to?" Ino shrugged.

"I have to meet someone." Temari smirked at Sakura.

"Oh someone?" The other blond said slyly. "What kind of someone? Someone who is, maybe a guy?" Ino continued on out to the hall.

"Someone who could be, like ,on a date With you?" Sakura waddled through the door, trying not to mess up her toe nails. Ino turned stiffly and pointed a sharp glare at her friends.

"I am going to meet someone and it's important. Then I'm going to get ready for Sasuke's rehearsal. Ill call you to tell you how it goes." And with that said she closed the door quietly behind her and was gone before the others could continue.

"Well what's up her butt?" Sakura shrugged. "Well, since you're not going to have a bridal shower, what's Sasuke going to do?" Sakura shrugged again and turned away from her friend's inquisitive stare.

"I think his brother had some kind of plans for him. I really dont know what they are though." Temari gave Sakura a confused look to which green eyes narrowed at. "What?"

"You're usually all over Sasukes plans and all that jazz." Sakura grunted and Temari shook her head. "I never thought _you'd_ be the one with the cold feet, honey."

* * *

"How is this supposed to work anyway?" Sasuke glared at the wedding planner although he had really no reason to, it was just so annoying. Of course, doing things you do not feel like doing will always be annoying, they also feel as though theyre never going to end.

Kiba did not raise his eyes from his clip board but scribbled something down as he spoke. "Well, we sort of devised a plan, Ino will be your pseudo bride and well just go on like that. It's simple enough and should not be too difficult to transfer on to the actual day of the wedding."

Sasuke grunted in reply as he studied the people in the room. Sakura's parents were chatting in a friendly manner with his own mother and father, putting up the show of polite friendship. His brother stood apart from them and he grinned at one of the sly insults his mother interjected with quick wit and stealth. She always enjoyed the confused expression on Sakura's mother's face and the quiet fury of her father as he glared at her. Mikoto held a perfect smile as her husband tried to brush aside whatever it was she had just said.

Kiba cleared his throat and raised his hand to call everyone to attention.

"Well as you all now, this is the first of two rehearsals for Sasuke and Sakura's wedding this Saturday." Shikamaru yawned loudly in to his hand and Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "So if you'd all do me a favor and cooperate, we'll be done here in no time!"

Everyone nodded and positioned themselves to according to Kiba's instructions. Naruto shifted his weight awkwardly while standing next to Sasuke, his blue eyes darting in all directions of the room, and his hands moved from his sides to his pockets. He crossed and uncrossed his arms before Sasuke turned on him.

"I hope you're not planning on doing that during the wedding, idiot." Sasuke glowered at Naruto who chuckled in reply.

"Sorry man, I'm just... Nervous I guess." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his friend, turning back to face their make shift ceremony.

"Why would you be nervous? Youre not the one getting married." Naruto winced and turned back to Kiba who was instructing the women on how they were to walk in.

"I know, it's just... I guess I sort of feel like I'm losing you man." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't get sentimental on me." Naruto's soft chuckle caused Sasuke to watch him out of the corner of his eyes. He was not being his loud, overly excited self. There was a slight sadness in his aura that Sasuke was not familiar with and while Kiba was still taking care of the girls, he turned to his friend once more.

"Naruto what's wrong with you lately? You're not being your usual, idiotic self and it's... disturbing, to say the least." Naruto gulped as his friend stared him down with his intimidating gaze.

"N-nothing?" Sasuke gave him a contemplative look before turning his attention back to the rehearsal.

"Whatever." Kiba approached, explaining to everyone how Sakura was going to walk. Ino stood, holding a bouquet of plastic daisies, looking utterly bored.

"Then Sakura will approach and stand here, Haruno-sama, you will give your daughter to Uchiha-san." Ino shifted her weight as Sasuke moved to stand next to her, she watched him out of the corner of her eyes warily.

As the rehearsal proceeded, a quiet figure entered the room, stealthy enough not to be noticed by the people in the front. He sat in the back row of the pews and watched with an analytical eye of the people preparing for what was supposed to be a happy event.

Shino smirked smugly as he caught the eye of Itachi, standing in the midst of the grooms men. Itachi returned his smirk and he gestured to the blond standing next to his brother and Shino nodded, their silent conversation only catching the attention of the person standing in as the person to wed the young couple who merely cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

* * *

Ino slapped her face tiredly while the two men sitting next to her waited for her to begin. Shino, hiding behind his sun glasses, and Itachi, leaning casually against his chair, were not quite used to going to places like this, but Ino insisted it would be less suspicious if they were caught having a late dinner.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about, Ino?" She yawned in to her hand and nodded.

"Right, well, I just wanted to say that Sakura almost broke off the wedding." Itachi didn't seem surprised but Shinos lips turned down in a small frown.

"Almost?" Ino nodded, picking up a menu and wondering whether or not she should order something.

"She was drunk, showed up to my door step the other day all disheveled and depressed." She sighed, puckering her lips as her eyes roamed the various pictures of food. "Naruto told her not to." Itachi rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to Shino.

"What about you? What did you have to say?" Shino pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.

"Well I saw them together."

"Who together?" Ino looked up from the menu to watch, but Shinos expression did not change.

"Hinata and Sasuke." She slammed her palms on the table, earning her a few glances from the waiters and the other patrons in the restaurant. She shrunk slightly in her seat but never allowed her eyes to leave Shinos face. The stoic man nodded.

"I saw them at the park the other day. He put his arm around her." Ino gaped at him.

"So theyre both two-timing each other?"

"As it would seem." Itachi put his hands beneath his chin and leaned on the table, his gaze turning thoughtful.

"I cant believe those two." Ino shook her head sadly. "Hinata must be feeling terrible."

Both men turned their attention to the blond. Itachi spoke in a soft and curious tone.

"You know the Hyuuga?" She nodded, pulling her lips in to a thin line.

"I'm her publisher. I published her debut novel." Itachi shook his head and laughed under his breath.

"My little brother and his fiancé certainly are in quite the pickle." He motioned for a waiter and ordered a slice of carrot cake. "I wonder how Saturday is going to play out, since neither of them seems to be making a move to stop any of this."

Ino shook her head. "So we're not going to do anything about it."

Itachi thought carefully before reponding. "No, even though know we should. Will it not be more fun if we see how things play out?" Shino chuckled.

"You are truely cruel in your own way, Uchiha-san." Ino pushed the menu away.

"I just hope Hinata doesn't get hurt."

* * *

Sasuke lay on Hinata's couch with one of her books balanced on his face. He had been reading when a slight head ache had crept up on him and it felt nice having the cool pages of the book on his face. Hinata sat typing away at her computer, he had arrived at her apartment to find her somewhat distracted with an idea.

He had never thought typing could look more graceful then when he watched her slender fingers gliding over the keyboard expertly.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He loved the sound of his name on her lips, the way her voice seemed to caress it tenderly. He made sure to listen to whatever she had to say to him since it was a rare treat for her to speak out loud.

"I was thinking." He pushed himself up to a sitting position and she moved towards him. His arms encircled her as she sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I think you should go..."

Sasuke stiffened. "Go?"

Hinata shook slightly as she gave all her strength to try and stay as calm as possible.

"Yes... G-Go. I-I want you t-to be happy S-Sasuke." She wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tightly. "I-Im no good for you."

Her words ran over through his mind over and over before he sighed and pulled away from her.

__

'She's worried.

He lifted her chin with his hands and studied her tearful face. There was pure anguish in her eyes, her lip trembling slightly with the force of her determination to not cry. '_Im hurting her.'_ He placed a soft kiss on her lips that caused her resolve to break immediately.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her mouth before pulling away. Once he was out the door, Hinata turned toward her computer. She pulled her hair away from her shoulders and though she was crying harder than she ever remembered she could, she continued on where she left off.

__

'He left her there and though her heart was broken, she knew he would be better off in the end.'

* * *

__

And there you have it, a little more of a taste of what? I still dont know. Btw, fuck fanfiction. Seriously, it would not let me upload so I had to save it on HTML and that got rid of all the quotation marks and what not. I had to go and input each and every one so if I missed a few, copy and paste the sentence in a review so I can fix it. Also, it'ls probably super choppy considering I did this in the span of five hours, one sitting, and an interesting conversation from on OM cb mod. lol, leave me some love because this was just frustrating.


	14. Chapter 14

__

I was so exhausted when I got home and I didn't do well, I should have studied more, but I'll be good for next time. Thank you for all the luck you gave me! I also hope you like this chapter… It get's pretty climaxed. Or at least I'd like to think so

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hinata lay under a blanket, on her couch, watching a gossip channel lamely. Her head throbbed and she rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers softly. Her body sunk deeper in to the couch as the newscaster began a new segment.

"You wont believe it when I tell you this but Haruno Sakura is getting married today." The perky blond rocked back and forth on her feet, smiling broadly at the camera. Her partner gave an overly dramatic sigh.

"I was really hoping to change her mind during that interview last month but it didn't work out for me." His co-host giggled lightly.

"Oh, well you know how these celebrity things go! Don't count yourself out yet!" The man's face brightened considerably.

"Hear that Sakura? I'm not counting myself out yet. If things don't go out well with that Sasuke guy, I'll be the shoulder to cry on." Hinata glared at the television, which had succeeded in worsening her headache as well as her mood. She through the remote control and the television came off with a small click.

She had not slept at all since she had told Sasuke to leave, to not come back. To bury his love for her and to try and live happily with his beautiful girlfriend and have beautiful children. To not think about her ever again and to leave her alone. Of course, because of her endless hours in front of her computer, creating a story she was positive her readers would love, her story of what had actually happened had become exaggerated from the facts.

Head throbbing and eyes stinging from tears unshed, Hinata brought the blanket over her head and wished for the world to melt away from her so she would not have to deal with or hear about Sasuke's wedding. About Sasuke not fighting her with her decision. Sasuke's willingness to let her get away from her and his willingness to forget about all that had happened between them in the last couple of days.

'_Why? When my heart beats, I can only think of you?'_

* * *

"Sakura, you are going to look very beautiful when I'm finished with you?"

"So you don't think I already look beautiful?" Sai chuckled awkwardly.

"What I meant to say is… I will have advanced your… ano… Beauty." Sakura glared at the man through the mirror as he began separating her hair in to sections.

"Baby, he's right." Her mother hiccupped, swaying slightly as she came next to her daughter. "I think you'll look ravishing tonight. I'm so proud of my baby." Sakura rolled her eyes as her mother dabbed at her eyes, smearing her make up in the process.

She had awoken that day expecting to feel better, to feel beautiful, like that was going to be he best day of her life. Ino and Temari had shown up early to take her away to the castle-like location so she could prepare for her day. Sai had agreed to do her bridal party's hair and make up so they could be consistent with each other.

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes, her mother's voice fading in to the background. Her doubts had never before seemed more real than now and her mind kept asking her if she was really, honestly, truly, ready to go through with all of this.

* * *

Naruto walked around the garden area of the grounds, searching half-heartedly for his best friend who was supposed to be getting married in a matter of hours. He turned a corner and smirked to find his friend, leaning up against a stone fence, hands shoved lazily in his pockets, staring at a bunch of white orchids.

"If you stare at them any harder, I think they'll whither and die." Sasuke did not turn. He reached out to one of the flowers and took the petals between his fingers. Naruto pressed his lips in to a thin line. "Hey man, come on."

"Naruto, you are the bane of my existence." Sasuke let his hand fall and looked at his shocked friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A low chuckle rose from Sasuke's chest.

" You slept with Sakura didn't you?" Naruto froze allowing a small gasp escape his lips.

"Who…?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto's smile was odd with a kind of sadness. "Well, I guess I should have known better than to try and hide something from you." Sasuke shrugged lamely and continued loitering, not really wanting to go up and spend time with Sakura's friends or his family.

"You don't seem as angry or disappointed as I would have imagined." Naruto scratched the back of his head and kicked at the ground, unsure if things between he and Sasuke were really alright.

"Why didn't you fight for her?" Naruto was surprised but Sasuke seemed so calm, so cool, it made Naruto gulp.

"I did fight for her." Sasuke quirked an eye brow.

"That's the first I've heard of it."

"Well, I guess I fought about it more with _her_. I never really thought to ask you to back off or something."

"Like that would've happened. It probably would've made me want her more." Naruto chuckled weakly and watched his friend sheepishly.

"So is it… are we… alright?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course we're not. You slept with the woman who is going to become my wife. And besides the fact that you're in love with her… We are everything but alright." He pushed himself away from the fence, walking up until he stood right next to Naruto's shoulder. " I was kidding before. If you would have told me… I would have stayed away."

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke continued on, thinking to himself how much more easier life would have been if his friend had a little more spine when it came to him.

* * *

Hinata sniffed, her legs brought up close to her and her chin resting on her knees as she re-read what she had created in the course of the past few days. The her in her book had gathered all of her strength and ran to stop her Sasuke character from getting married. She chewed on her lip at all the shocked exclamations that had come from the people in the audience with her arrival. Deep in her heart, she wished she were like this woman, she wished she had the courage to get the man she had fallen in complete love for.

'_You have become my everything, I need you in my life. Please don't leave me.'_

What comes next? What happens after than? She grabbed a tissue and cleaned her face. How was she going to write a nice and happy ending when her own ending was this? Her sitting in her room, still in her pajamas, hair in a messy clip, and she hasn't talked to anyone in almost three days.

She pushed herself away and ran to the bathroom where she stepped in to the shower with all of her clothes on. As cold water ran down her face, she leaned against the wall, allowing for the coolness to sooth the heat emanating from her face.

'_I have nothing. I'm a coward I… I can't.'_ She peeled off her clothes and threw them over the top of the shower.

'_I can give up so easily.'_

* * *

"Oh Sasuke, you look so… Adorable!" Mikoto cooed, taking her son's face in her hands and looking over at her husband. "Don't you think he'll make wonderful children? Even if they are partly made from a who-"

"Mikoto!" Fugaku said sharply. "I'm sure he'll make fine grandchildren for us to dote on and when that time comes, I'm positive you'll forgive them for being children of their mother."

"You two are impossible, already talking about children on the wedding day." Itachi rolled his eyes and winked at his little brother. "Honestly, Sasuke, what would you do without me to protect you from these two?"

Sasuke grunted and turned to the book he had in his hand. His mother quirked an eyebrow and smirked as she read the title.

"That was written by your Hyuuga friend, ne, Sasuke?" Mikoto pouted. "I wish I could meet her one day."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he closed the book with a snap but before he could speak, there was a soft rap at the door. Kiba appeared, he spoke briefly in to his head set before nodding towards the family.

"The ceremony is about to begin." Mikoto kissed her youngest son on the cheek and then turned towards her husband.

"I know I'm going to cry." She said softly, taking his arm as they walked through the door. Itachi hung back and waited for Kiba to leave, still mumbling about his list of things to do.

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with it. Are you sure this is what you want?" Sasuke shrugged, throwing the book over to a table and straightening his tie.

"This is mostly what Sakura wants. I'm only a doll in her playhouse."

"There's still time…" Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Times up. Let's go." He strode through the door and Itachi gulped. He had studied his brother's expression all day and all he could see in his dark depths were the remnants of fire that used to burn bright with determination. His brother had lost the hope he had gained from spending with Hinata and he could only imagine what had happened between the two.

* * *

Hinata paced her entry way, ever now and then stopping to glance at the door. She had changed in to real clothes, her shoes were on, she even had her keys in her hands. All she had to do now was walk through the door, which she had done many times in the past week. It was just now that the terrible feeling of panic was beginning to edge it's way in to her being.

'_I can not lose. I can not, I am strong, I've done this…'_ She squared her shoulders and set her jaw while flinging the door open and stepping through it. Making sure her apartment was secure she sprinted to the elevator and glanced at her watch.

'_I can make it, I have time.'_

* * *

Ino fussed with Sakura's dress, smoothing out the wrinkles after zipping the back securely. Then taking the long ribbons and tying up the rest, giving it a good tug to make sure it wouldn't come loose later on in the day.

"Are you nervous?" Sakura watched her face in the mirror as her friend did the finishing touches on her wardrobe. She brought her hand up to her face.

"No. I mean, it's all I've ever wanted… This day, I mean." Ino nodded, not looking up as she helped strap Sakura's shoes in place. The volume of her perfect princess gown making it difficult to move and proving to make Sakura utterly useless.

A soft knock made the women in the room to look up as the disheveled looking wedding planner came in. He glanced at Temari and Ino before turning his attention to Sakura.

"You look very lovely Haruno-san." She offered him a weak smile. "Are you all ready to proceed?" He looked down at his watch and smirked, knowing everything was going smoothly only made his job seem extremely fulfilling. Someone's dreams were about to happen, and it was all due to the fact that he was there to help out.

Sakura lifted her chin, as though in defiance of what her heart was screaming at her to do.

"Well ladies, there's no time to waste. I'm getting married." Ino and Temari gave each other a knowing look before filing out of the room after the newly determined bride.

'_It has been all she's wanted…'_ Ino bit her lip but did not question the bride in her resolve. They were adults now, Sakura was allowed to make her mistakes even though this was going to become a big one.

_

* * *

_

'_I should have worn pants…'_ Hinata stood uncertainly on wobbly legs, trying her best to swipe away the dirt that she had on her clothes. She was in a hurry to enter the giant castle of a building that the wedding was going to take place at, she had not noticed a step and ended up scrapping her knee. She winced as she saw a small amount of blood drip down her leg and only took a moment to feel the pain.

'_It's an outside wedding, so.. I need to find the garden.'_ She pushed through the doors, mentally shoving back through her sense of dread as she saw a crowd of people waiting in the lobby. Her legs couldn't move fast enough for her.

Bright eyes found the door she was looking for, her heart thudded and the blood pounded in her ears as she continued on. Lungs on fire, she noticed a very familiar head of brown, messy hair, watching something from behind a bush.

"K-Kiba!" She stopped before him, hands on her knees, as she gasped for air. He spun around and gaped, Hinata was the last person he expected to run in to here or anywhere, as a matter of fact. "I-Is this…?"

"Is this what? Hinata, what're you doing here?" She gulped and straightened, grabbing on to his shirt, her eyes giving him a look of desperation.

"Is t-this… Sasuke's wedding?" Kiba nodded dumbly, unsure if he ever recalled her even knowing the groom or mentioning his name before in a conversation. She let go of him and peeked over the hedges that concealed the place where the ceremony was taking placed.

Everything had only just begun, the minister having just called out for everyone's attention. She could see Sakura and Sasuke standing with their backs towards the crowd. Her breath hitched when she noticed how much more beautiful Sakura seemed in person, with her hair done in large curls and the overly exaggerated dress, even from the back Hinata felt intimidated. She thought vaguely of turning back.

'_No… I have to know… How it should end! I wont give up.'_ Clenching her fists, she moved forward, not caring that her leg was covered in caking blood and her hair was wind swept. As she passed the several rows of people, the wedding's onlookers began to notice her, pointing and whispering.

"Hinata?" Neji's hushed tone caught her ears, but she only had eyes for the man standing before her. Naruto raised his eyebrows as she approached. She brought her hand up to her mouth while she looked at the couple before her uncertainly.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura turned before he did, the shock of hearing that soft, melodic voice leaving him motionless. Sakura cocked her head to one side, her eyes softened considerably from what Hinata remembered seeing on television.

'_Hinata… here?'_ Finally, he found the feeling in his body, or at least, enough for him to turn and see if it was really her for his own eyes.

And there she stood.

Her face was pink, but not from blushing out of embarrassment which he considered to be a miracle. Long indigo locks fell over her shoulders but what caught his attention the most was her left knee.

"What happened?" He walked away from the alter and took her shoulders in to his hands. Most of the wedding guests were now whispering to each other quietly, Sakura continued gaping. Hinata shook her head.

"A-ano… I fell." The worry in his eyes made her want to laugh and cry at the same time and she could not help the newly formed tears from falling down her cheeks. His grip tightened on her shoulders considerably and he almost forgot where he was. "Sasuke you can't…"

"Can't?" Sakura turned to Naruto, who merely shrugged.

'_Who is this girl?'_ Hinata gulped and raised her chin, looking at Sasuke with new resolve and a goal in mind.

"Sasuke, you can not… m-marry Sakura." She faltered over her words but did not break eye contact. This was important. She wanted to show him at least that. "Sasuke, I'm… I… I'm sorry, for telling you to leave and-"

Her lip trembled and her knees felt like jello, the blood still rushing through her ears and her heart jolted painfully with each passing second. Naruto made a move to intervene, but Sakura's outstretched hand stopped him.

"Sasuke I love you." She finally choked out. "P-Please… Tell me you love me too!" Her sobs broke through the whispers and the onlookers now watched curiously as this stranger sobbed openly before them, clingy to the groom desperately. "T-tell me… you'll stay with me… Forever."

Sasuke watched her blankly, causing Hinata's sobs to increase significantly, causing her to believe she had made a mistake. That is, until he took her chin and lifted his face up to her, a small smile playing at his lips, his body shaking with an inaudible chuckle.

"It's funny." Her eyes widened. "Only because I never would have guessed you would be the one to come for _me_. You beat me to the punch." And then he was kissing her and she wrapped her arms around him and hung limply from his neck. She was drained, completely unable to think a coherent thought or move her body, but this was heaven.

Itachi stood back, trying to conceal his amusement behind his hand. Ino clapped her hands together delightedly at the sight before her, forgetting for the moment that her best friend had just basically been left at the alter. Mikoto watched the creature hanging off of her son with a small glint of curiosity in her eyes. Naruto approached Sakura shyly.

"S-Sakura?" She continued to stare openly at the sight of her would-be, or ex-would-be, husband kissing another woman. "Sakura?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to have landed back to earth with a thud. Naruto studied her warily. "Will you be alright?"

She merely blinked, unsure if what she was feeling at the moment was relief or anger. Her face turned up towards the sun and she allowed it's raise to soak through her skin. She closed her eyes.

"Was I just left?" Naruto nodded. "Then I don't know anymore." With that she gathered her skirts and waved her hand around to gather the people's attention.

"It would be a waste of money to cancel the party… So I'll see you all inside in about an hour." She strode past Hinata and Sasuke and was gone before anyone could reply. Sasuke looked back to Hinata who had leaned her cheek on his chest.

"She's right about that, may as well enjoy this nice venue she picked out." Itachi said gently to his brother and the young Hyuuga he recognized from his friend's pictures and brief meetings. Sasuke nodded and led Hinata away.

At least for the moment, he would allow her to rest and recover before having to deal with the rest of what was surely to come. He could not help the smile still playing at his lips.

'_So unpredictable…'_

* * *

_I was on a role until the end! Oh well… I got all excited and everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did it again and Oh my gosh! I just looked at the time! See? That's how excited I got! Leave me some love._

_~NewRageInc._


	15. Chapter 15

_You know, whenever I get an email from this story, I feel a great sense of joy. I'm reading a book about Vietnam. I had an encounter with a boy I only half regret. I had a hard time with this chapter. I need someone to suggest a fanfic to me, because I'm dying to read something I'll like. I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter though I promise after this, they'll become much longer. Though with longer chapters comes longer times in b__etween updates. Be patient with me. Thank you._

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hinata was surprised to find that Sakura was completely serious about not letting their party go to waste. She sat awkwardly next to Sasuke in a lavishly decorated reception hall, hidden in the shadows of the farthest table they could find. Her shoulders were hunched and her blush deepened whenever her ears would catch the bits of curious conversation about her from the guests. Sasuke leaned on the table with his chin resting on his fist, head inclined slightly in order to watch the woman next to him.

He reached out a hand and took hers' in a gentle grasp, offering a smile in comfort. Itachi had not let them escape as he would have hoped, but instead forced them to stay.

"_The cake is really good! Sakura let me pick it since you were so determined not to take part in preparation. Though, I suppose I shouldn't blame you…" _

Sasuke's smile disappeared instantly when they were approached by a face he only recognized from some very silly pictures. Neji gave Sasuke a hard glare before turning to his cousin.

"Hinata, I would not have expected you to be here or be… Well here on these… Circumstances." He said gruffly, clenching his fists. Ten Ten put her hand on his forearm and smiled towards Hinata.

"It was quite the show though and the night is still young." Her grin made a smile touch the corners of Hinata's own lips as she nodded. Ten Ten took Neji's hand before he could say more and began dragging him away, briefly expressing her sudden desire to see the cake.

"Here." Sasuke took off his jacket and draped it around Hinata's shoulders. She bit her lip.

"Thank you… Sasuke." Her eyes remained down cast and he applied a slight pressure to her hand. He was ecstatic and he could not even begin to express how much Hinata has made him happy today. He was glad that he did not have to break off the wedding as he had planned.

"_Sakura." Sasuke mumbled under his breath when he took his place at her side. She did not turn._

"_You don't seem as overwhelmed with emotion as I would have hoped." She mumbled as well, making sure to keep her eyes forward so not to draw attention to their conversation. "Have you missed me?" _

"_I suppose… to an extent." He watched from the corner of his eye as her head slightly bowed. "Sakura… I've met someone." Her chest rose and he waited for a reaction._

_When none came he continued. "She has become… Very important to me, Sakura." The pink haired woman remained silent as the minister began to drone on to begin their wedding. "I've fallen in love with her."_

"_Is she… pretty?" Sasuke's brows rose slightly, that was not what he was expecting. _

"_Very." An awkward air surrounded them though the minister was oblivious to the growing tension between the couple._

"_Sasuke I-"_

"_S-Sasuke?" When she felt the man beside her stiffen she could not help it when her eyes decided they wanted to find the source, an overpowering curiosity taking over her body as she circled around. There she came face to face with a woman she had seen somewhere before._

'_Where… have I?' Green eyes traveled down the body of the person interrupting her wedding, studying and taking in the features of the one who stole this man's heart. Her eyes widened at the peculiar color of her eyes._

'_Hyuuga?' _

Sakura blinked at the chandelier, vision blurred slightly from looking in to the light and having gone to relive the moment that had only happened an hour filled the reception hall, the guests going silent as they listened to the slow pulse of a waltz. Slowly, she closed her eyes and was getting ready to stand in order to take a breath outside when she felt the warmth of a hand grasp her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she shifted her attention to the blond standing before her, his eyes taking a deeper hue in the subdued lighting.

"I didn't get to tell you what a beautiful bride you make." Naruto grinned at her shyly and took a deep breath. "Listen, I know… This was supposed to be your first dance and all but…?"

A grin spread across Sakura's face as her well manicured hand grabbed Naruto's roughly, basically dragging him down to the dance floor. He opened his mouth to continue to speak but through her grin she snarled at him.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment." He snapped his mouth shut, putting his arm around her waste and leading her to the "1,2,3" of the waltz. Sasuke smirked when he saw his friend's expression of contentment and squeezed Hinata's hand in his own.

"I think it's alright to leave now." Her shoulders sagged in relief and she allowed herself to be lead out of the room. "Where should we go?"

She thought a moment.

"My place?" Hinata's blush returned but a playful smile appeared on her lips.

"Wise decision." Sasuke pushed open the door roughly, eager to escape the eyes of Sakura's guests, only to be pushed back by bright lights and microphones stuffed in his face. He scowled and held his hand up to shield his eyes, pulling Hinata closer beside him. She tucked her head in to his chest, breathing in his scent, trying to fight off the darkness that was edging around her vision.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha! Tell us, how long have you been cheating on Haruno Sakura?" A man with blond hair in a high pony tail yelled and jumped around as various other paparazzi began calling for the Uchiha's attention. He began pushing through the people, feeling stupid for not anticipating the ambush, he cursed Sakura's semi-fame.

'_I hope you'll be happy about this in the morning…'_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Y-You… Don't have to be." Yes, he didn't have to be sorry, especially if all the ruckus meant she got to snuggle up to him a little closer than usual. Slender fingers gently caressed Sasuke's hand and he entwined their hands together. They hid under Hinata's covers and basked in each other's presence, finally able to enjoy each other as they should. No second thoughts, feelings of guilt, just pure joy. He squeezed her hand once more and with the other he touched her cheek, tracing his finger along until he reached her lips.

"Hinata-" Her gaze took his breath away and he placed a kiss on those plump lips that had haunted his dreams. "Never mind." He mumbled, pulling her closer.

'_There's a right time for everything.'_

* * *

An inevitable part of being famous, even if you were only slightly famous, was that people were always watching you. They wanted to know what you were doing, how you were doing it and why. So Sakura was only mildly surprised to look and see her ex's scowling face on a tabloid the next morning. She was caught off guard, though, when their story made the headline in one of the gossip networks. Her mouth fell open as the same man with the high blond pony tail complained of how rude Sasuke had been to him.

"I feel bad for the poor thing clutching to him," he tsked and shook his head at the camera. "Though I don't blame him for his change in heart. Hyuuga Hinata would be a more interesting choice, since she's so good at _writing_ all that neat stuff people in love do." He winked and giggled. Sakura glared at the television.

"What the fuck!" Naruto snickered, watching Sakura fume was always fun as long as he was not involved. "Who do they thing they are? Insulting all of us like this!" It was the first time she had been upset on publicity, he supposed it was because they were hitting her where it hurt most.

"I'm calling my lawyer!"

* * *

Naruto was still snickering, even though he felt at the pit of his stomach a certain heavy feeling that he did not enjoy. Sakura's hair danced around her face as she looked around the hall of an apartment building she was not all too familiar with. She continued fidgeting until there was a sharp click, the door opened swiftly showing a rather agitated looking Sasuke. She smiled.

"I need to talk to Hinata." Her voice was sweet and she cocked her head to one side, her smile widening when she saw his surprised look. Before Sasuke could ask for what reason, she had already pushed passed him and perched herself on the couch.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Naruto quietly. His friend shrugged helplessly.

"Her lawyer said to meet him here. I would have never guessed Sakura to be under the Hyuuga firm. That Neji guy sure does sound like a jerk." Sasuke's lips formed a line and Naruto showed himself over to Hinata's small living room just when the girl in question walked in. She was sheepish while approaching but once Sakura dazzled her with the smile still planted on her face, the tension in her shoulders eased.

"So you're Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata nodded, sitting down next to Sakura stiffly. Bright, green, eyes. Hinata had never met anyone in person with such bright, green, eyes. "You know…" Hinata held her breath and closed her eyes, trying to prepare for whatever the woman before her had to say. "I have read absolutely everything you've ever published. Even that short story you did when you were in college. Beautiful! I am a big fan! I would have tried meeting you before, but stupid, fat Ino said it would not be wise." She grumbled the last part and Hinata's eyes snapped open.

"A-arigato…" She could have laughed. None of what the person before her made sense, she had yet to figure Sakura out, but there was one thing she knew for sure. She had been forgiven.

Sakura continued on with her chatter and Sasuke leaned on the wall next to where Hinata sat, watching Naruto's open admiration of the woman he had once loved. None of them noticed the front door opening and the soft foot steps of two people entering.

"Well, I'm glad you're all here." Neji's jaw was set firmly and his presence gave the room a slight chill, the young woman beside him observed the room curiously, oblivious to her cousin's ill humor. When she spotted her sister, Hanabi walked forward, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Hinata! I never knew you had it in you, onee-san." Neji rubbed his temples and ignored his cousin's comment. They were here on business after all. He cleared his throat and gave Hinata a hard stare.

"I do not believe any of us would have guessed such behavior from you." Hinata's face flushed considerably and she bowed her head, mumbling an apology. "Obviously you were not thinking clearly, all this," he paused for a moment. Neji was not sure if he wanted to hurt his cousin as he had been told to, but what he had to say needed to be said. "I do not think your 'career' as a writer has done you any good. You're father was disappointed when he found his oldest daughter the subject of gossip."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and he imagined himself taking Neji by the collar of his shirt and pushing him roughly against the wall. He saw himself punching that hard, cold, face until it bled all over his fists. But then he pictured Hinata, tears running down her face, begging him to stop. He sighed loudly and pushed away from the wall.

"The reason I called Haruno-san here is to apologize for both of us." He turned to Sakura who's expression had turned in to a comical glare. Her lips turned up slightly when she heard Naruto struggle to stifle his laughter. Neji ignored this and bowed his head. "Please, we did not mean to cause you any harm and we hope you can forgive my cousin's… forwardness." Sakura shrugged.

"It makes for a good story." She grinned at Hinata. "Right? Are you going to write about this? Will you use my real name? Oh my gosh!" She turned to Naruto. "Convince her! Convince her, come on!" Neji stiffened and straightened, not expecting this type of reaction from his client. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Well besides apologizing, there isn't much else we can do, about the tabloids and whatever. You famous people have been fighting a losing battle in that sense." Sakura pouted but nodded.

"Yes, yes I should have known." Hanabi turned to her sister and took her hands. Hinata marveled at how much her sister had grown since the last time they had seen each other. "Hinata, father is requesting you come back home. He wants you to work under the firm like originally intended…"

Hinata shook her head. "I can't." Her eyes found Sasuke's, and the silent plea he saw urged him forward.

"She shouldn't have to do something she doesn't want to." His voice was gruff, on the edge of becoming rude. "What right do you have-"

"And who are you to say anything? How long have you known Hinata? You don't know anything." Neji's face had colored. It was because of this man that Hinata was in this mess anyway. How dare he try and defend her. It was Sasuke's fault that his uncle decided it would be best for all of them to bring Hinata back, to take her away from what she loved. He was the one who had pushed her to what happened.

Neji took a steadying breath and turned back towards his cousin.

"We will be back in two days. Pack your things and call the landlord. Come along, Hanabi." She stood and followed out of the room, turning briefly to see her sister shaking with the force of holding back tears. Her eyes softened and she shook her head, cursing her father's cruel heart and business only attitude.

Sakura bit her lip and motioned for Naruto to follow, they stood.

"I suppose we're done here too… Well, see you guys later." Naruto scratched the back of his head as Sakura nodded and they were gone.

Sasuke stood frozen to the his spot. Neji's angry words encircling around him.

'_You don't know anything about her… Anything.'_ He sat down next to the trembling girl and gathered her in his strong embrace. She gasped and allowed herself to cry openly now.

'_He's taking me away. He wont let me write anymore…'_

"Hinata." She sniffed and coughed, rubbing the palms of her hands across her cheeks. "Hinata." Sasuke took her face in to his hands and kissed her forehead. She hiccupped and calmed almost instantly at Sasuke's tenderness. "Hinata I want to know…"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"M-my father… Wanted m-me to b-become a lawyer." The softness of her voice over took him and his mind surrendered to her words. Pushing away all angered thoughts and doubts of his feelings for her instantly.

'_I want to know, everything you know.'_

* * *

_If I told you I had a fuck my life moment, how would you react? Well I'm still going with this story and it's taking a turn. And when I'm done with this turn, it will be over and I will have created something I would not have expected from myself. I apologize for the length of this chapter. I had a lot of trouble trying to transition. It's hard plus time was not on my side this week. Pleas leave me a little something._

_~NewRageInc._

_on a side note, like above, I wonder if you all have any suggestions on what to read. I've given up trying to dig something from the archives, (annoyed) it tires me trying to read through the... well... not to be rude but the crap. Thanks_


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Naruto._

**Chapter Sixteen**

"My mother died when I was very young." Hinata had her knees drawn up and she hugged them tightly as she stared at what she had written before, every now and then moving her mouse to delete and re-type something she did not like. Sasuke leaned his head on the arm rest of the couch, closing his eyes and allowing her trance to take over him.

"She died giving birth to my younger sister, my father was hoping for a son." She sighed. "But obviously that did not happen for him. He tended to put a lot of pressure on Hanabi and I… Mostly on me, it would seem I was never really _good_ enough for him. He would often push me in to certain things I would have rather not done. That's how I ended up going to law school."

"So you really are a lawyer?" He turned his head and saw the small smile she allowed herself.

"I suppose it would be… Hard to believe." He shook his head.

"Not hard, just surprising." She nodded but continued to stare at the screen.

"Well Neji and I went to the same school and had the same professors and I suppose you could say we received the same education." She sucked on her teeth. "That did not satisfy me."

"I remember well, when my mother was alive, she had expressed to me how talented she believed I was." Her eyes livened and a small blush spread across her face. "'You are a very good story teller, Hinata. Please, tell your mother a story.' I would, and I never stopped, even when she was gone."

She turned to Sasuke and could not help the fluttering of her heart when they're eyes locked. "I loved my mother very much." Her voice was slightly breathless as she lost herself in Sasuke's dark orbs. "I miss her a great deal…"

"I understand." She leaned her cheek on her knee and continued.

"When I had passed my boards, my father was ecstatic, but shortly after, I expressed my wish to publish the novel I had been working on. He scoffed, he was angry. 'Why do you waste your time with such silly things as writing? You will be of no use with your head in the clouds like that!' He broke my heart, but somehow, the week I was supposed to be introduced to his associates, I gathered some nerve… And left."

Sasuke smirked.

'_Hidden spunk, she has hidden spunk.'_

"I had been corresponding with Ino for some time by then, she was excited about publishing my novel. Neji helped me find this apartment and Hanabi pleaded with father to let me go. She was, or is, his favorite. I ended up here but I suppose living alone took it's toll on me. When I was walking back from the corner store, I was a-attacked." She shuttered and Sasuke sat up with a start.

"What?" She shook her head.

"T-that was a long time ago." She buried her face in her knees. "Shortly there after, I developed m-my phobia."

Sasuke could have stared a hole through her, she ducked her head down further and held herself tighter. She tried her best to ignore the heavy feeling of her heart and the ache in her stomach. Her memory began pulling up that night and she willed herself to let it go.

'_A long time ago, a long time ago, it's the past. The past. Not now, nothing with the present…'_

He wanted to ask more, he wanted her to elaborate. This person had hurt her, had left their mark in her life forever. Sasuke swallowed and turned towards the window, taking notice of how the birds seemed to dance in the air. He wanted her to smile.

"Don't laugh." She sniffed lightly, but moved her head so that she could watch as he approached the window. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and she could not quite make out the expression on his face for he hid in his hair.

"When I was younger, I often enjoyed playing with toys." She blinked at him, unsure of where he was going with this. "As I grew older, I found that I had a talent in… Making them." He peeked at her from the side of his eye to find her gazing at him in a puzzled manner. Her face suddenly lit up with a smile.

"So you do not like your work… Because you would rather be making toys?" He nodded.

"You said you would not laugh." She giggled in to her hands and his scowl was playful. "Do you find that hard to believe?" Hinata let her hands fall and she shook her head.

"Not hard… Just surprising." She smiled sweetly, the light in her eyes dazzling him. He would never get tired of looking at her and feeling the complete sense of right in the world.

_'I wont let him take you away from me.'_

* * *

Sakura tilted her head back to allow Naruto easy access to her lips, which he placed several kisses upon. She smiled when he pulled away slightly and then continued assaulting her with a gentleness that made Sakura's stomach flutter with anticipation.

"We'll never be finished like this." She commented sternly, turning her face and causing Naruto to kiss her cheek instead. He nipped at the skin playfully before turning away as well, focusing on the books he was boxing.

She was in the process of packing her things so that she could move in with Naruto. Though she realized and chastised herself for basically downgrading, she could not deny the part of her that was singing. Sakura was truly happy with her decision in this and she had told Sasuke straight out, he could have the house.

Of course when she told him this he seemed very distracted, worried. She didn't blame him. Sasuke wanted nothing more for Hinata to be happy and he knew writing was important to her. Or at least she could assume, especially if she was living in that tiny place she called an apartment. Sakura sighed while wrapping newspaper on to one of the trinkets she had collected over the years.

"I'm sure it will work out for them." Naruto said after taking note of the heavy silence.

"Eh?" Sakura continued wrapping, not looking up from her work.

"I don't believe a romance like their's can end just because Hinata's father disapproves." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know the girl, but, all of this… makes me uneasy." She sat on her knees and placed her hands on her lap. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey Sakura, I was thinking. Maybe, since, I don't know, maybe since I love you so much that you would consider marrying me?" She chewed on her lip and continued wrapping.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Naruto whooped and leapt in to the air.

"Let's do it as soon as possible." Sakura gave an incredulous look and Naruto shuffled his feet sheepishly.

"Excuse me? I just had a failed attempt at a wedding and you want me to go ahead and do the whole preparation thing all over again?" She huffed and pushed the hair out of her face. "I'd rather elope than have to deal with that shit again."

"Then let's do that."

"Eh!?" Naruto pouted. "Why are you so eager? All of this is still fairly confusing to me Naruto, would you be patient?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waste. "For me?"

"Fine." He finally said, a small grudge in his voice. "I guess I'm just eager." His grin returned and he arched his neck to get closer to her face. "I'm excited I finally have you."

* * *

Sasuke could feel it, the slight nudge just under his right eye, it was an uncomfortable feeling. He poked a pile of books with his foot and they spread out more on the floor. The woman he believed he loved sat calmly at the center of a fairly large walk in closet full of books, every now and then snatching a book closest to her and reading through the first couple of pages and proceeding to sort them in two different piles. He watched as she threw the book in her hand to the pile on his left. The feeling returned, his right eye again. He was developing a twitch.

"What are you doing?" Hinata looked up while digging around beneath her legs for a book she happened to be perched on.

"I'm trying to decide which I should keep." She opened the book, wrinkled her nose and tossed in the same pile as the one before. "I do not think father would appreciate if I took all of this back with me…"

"Probably not…" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and then stepped over the piles, trying hard not to cause more disarray. "Listen, since all of this is out in the open… Well you see, I don't think now is a right time but-" He snapped his mouth shut and scratched the back of his head.

'_How do I ask this?'_

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before turning his face away from Hinata's curious eyes. She brought her hand up to her mouth and cocked her head to the side.

'_Well… whatever right?'_

"My mother is insisting on meeting you." He shrugged. "She's invited us to dinner… But I could always say you're busy…"

Hinata turned away from Sasuke and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, running her fingers along the cover of the book she was holding.

'_I do need to prepare for facing my father but…'_ She glanced at Sasuke. _'It would be interesting to meet the woman who created him.'_

"I-I would love to… Meet your mother." His face broke in to a wide smile, pleasing, honest, she had never seen him smile like that before. She pursed her lips as the color began to fill her face when she noticed his eyes traveling her form.

"Perhaps you should… Change then?" Hinata glanced down at the sweat pants she was wearing and ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

"A-ano… Perhaps."

* * *

"Do you think she's a vegetarian?" Itachi's lips turned downward while he watched his mother skid from one part of the kitchen to the next, gathering things and putting them away and then taking them out again.

"I've never heard of her being vegetarian."

"Oh that's right, Itachi I don't understand, I'm nervous!" Mikoto rubbed her face roughly, trying to remove the flush she knew was beginning to appear from running around the room. Itachi snickered.

"You're nervous because you think you'll like her." He reached for a small cookie that had been laid out on a platter for when his brother and Hinata arrived. Mikoto slapped at his hand.

"So?" He snatched the cookie anyway and chewed on it delicately.

"Well, you've never liked any of them before, you're wondering about first impressions." He made a sound at the back of his throat while he watched his mother fuss with her hair in the reflection of a serving spoon.

"You really think so Itachi?" She mumbled now checking to see if she had lipstick speared on her teeth.

"I know so, I'm you're son after all." He stretched out and tired to sooth his mother through a yawn. "You don't have anything to worry about. That Hyuuga, as it would seem, is hard to displease."

The door bell rang with a loud chime, causing Mikoto to jump a few feet in the air. Itachi moved to answer but the look of fear in his mother's eyes urged him to stay as some type of comfort to her. He shrugged and popped another cookie in to his mouth, wondering how amusing dinner would be if this kept up along with the added factor of his brother's usual foul temper and Hinata's excessive shyness.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet event, Sasuke's mother fidgeting in her seat, glancing nervously at Hinata who kept her eyes glued to her plate.

"So you're a writer?" Sasuke gave his father a strange look before continuing on with his meal. It was not often Fugaku felt the need to initiate conversation, in fact, he preferred quiet dinners much like his youngest son had, but the tension in the air was too thick for him. Not to mention his wife having kicked him a few times in the leg followed by a pleading look to say something which prompting him forward.

Hinata nodded.

"H-hai." He sipped from his glass.

"I really liked your last novel." She gasped slightly and her cheeks began tinting in her all familiar blush. Itachi spluttered along with his mother and Sasuke merely stared.

"You liar, you have not read that book!" Mikoto accused, glaring at her husband.

"I have so, do not accuse me of lying before you get your facts straight. I got the book for _you_ remember? But you decided to ignore it and leave it on the night stand where _I _picked it up. Honestly woman… I'm not the type of man who wont _read_." Grumpily, Fugaku continued on with his own food, though chewing more aggressively than usual.

With the ice now more or less broken, Sasuke's mother now began chattering about the weather. She asked if Hinata enjoyed the food to which Hinata nodded shyly. She continued on, pointing out a painting that apparently Itachi had done when he was younger. Hinata listened happily, every now and then nodding, a ghost of a smile gracing her features. With each passing moment, Mikoto's own face brightened considerably, feeling more at ease with this girl than any other her sons had brought home.

"Hinata, I think you would make a fine daughter-in-law!" She finally blurted, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly. This time Itachi joined Sasuke in his spluttering, they had just sat down for coffee and the brothers were not expecting their mother to lose control like this. She must have really gotten excited.

"A-ano…" The room suddenly seemed very hot and Hinata put her cup down before it could tumble out of her now shaking hands. Mikoto continued on, oblivious to her sons and the young woman before her, mostly speaking aloud to herself.

"I never had a daughter, we could do things mothers and daughters would do. We could shop, and get our hair and nails done, we could go to a spa! Oh wouldn't that be fun? We could gossip about Sasuke and Fugaku and… and… Are you alright honey?" She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, her face showing genuine concern. Hinata forced out a laugh.

"F-fine." Hinata rubbed her temples with her knuckles and began trying to calm her racing heart.

"Mother, do you want to give this girl a heart attack?" Itachi said after more or less composing himself. Sasuke stood.

"I think it's time I take Hinata home." Hinata sighed gratefully, rising from her place on the couch. She bowed her head slightly.

"T-thank you for the evening U-Uchiha-sama." The tone of her voice was soft, sweet, gentle and Mikoto's expression warmed immediately.

"The pleasure was all mine." Fugaku grunted as his wife turned to him to agree and Itachi smirked.

"I believe we'll be seeing more and more of you…" Sasuke steered her away before his family would succeed in fully assaulting Hinata.

* * *

Pressure. When she was with Sasuke, the feeling of his pressure, to sense him on her skin, that _pressure_, was more reassuring to her than anything else she had ever felt. Her arms reached up and she wrapped them around his neck. He breathed in her scent and leaned on her more heavily, causing her to find support on the wall behind her.

"M-My father c-called… Before you s-showed up from work…" She placed her head on the crook of his neck and he felt her close her eyes, lashes grazing his skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hn." One of her hands fell from behind his neck found where his pulse beat the hardest, pressing her fingers there and relishing in the steady beat she found.

"He asked if I was still… Seeing you." She felt the slight miss of a beat but Sasuke's heart thundered on. She stood on her tip toes and tightened her grip on his neck, feeling him do the same around her waist. "He asked if I would… s-stop."

Sasuke was on the verge of crushing Hinata to him, desperately willing for them to become one. He kissed her neck.

"You know I… Can't let that happen?" She smiled against his skin.

"Of course… I-I was counting o-on it."

* * *

_I knew I said it would be longer but oh well. I just don't think it'd fit with the rest of everything if I went against my instinct with these things. So there Chapter Sixteen, wrapped all nice and pretty for you. I love writing Mikoto becuase deep down I know she's THAT kind of mom (so funned) I'm in it deep now though xD I need to write my research paper. It's due tomorrow! Wish me luck! And leave me some love! I like feedback._

_~NewRageInc._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Naruto_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You look nice." Hinata pulled and twisted her hair in front of a mirror before letting it fall back down, swinging slightly along her back. She sighed.

"Thanks…" She bit her lip and glanced at her reflection, brows beginning to furrow. "I don't believe you… But thanks." Sasuke ran his fingers through his own hair, wondering for the first time in years if he should bother trying to flatten it.

This was slightly nerve racking for him, he had never been nervous about meeting a girl's father for the first time but this was different. For one, this man already knew him in a bad light due to the circumstances of their relationship coming out to the open. Another was his colleagues were probably giving him grief about said circumstances and causing him trouble with his firm. And lastly, but most importantly, Hinata's father has already clearly expressed his wish for Hinata to discontinue seeing him which caused a great deal of distress for the young man.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her pull delicately at her blouse and squint at her reflection. He watched and baffled himself on why she did not believe him when he paid her the compliment. Finally, Hinata blew at the few strands of hair in her face and turned on her heel, she smiled shyly at Sasuke, a light pink coloring her cheeks.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

Hanabi opened the door forcefully and her face broke in to a bright smile when she saw the couple standing before her. She cocked her head to one side and straightened her posture.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time." She eyed Sasuke carefully before turning towards her sister. "I think he knew too, it felt like he's been expecting someone for days now. Though I could be giving him too much credit, he could be expecting a business nobody or whatever."

She shrugged and allowed her sister and Sasuke to enter. Hinata bit down on her lip but ushered forward in the direction she knew her father would be, Sasuke and Hanabi followed, Hanabi taking graceful leaps every now and again. She loved it when her sister was strong like this. It was inspiring.

"Is he here?" Hinata finally said, slowing down and stopping before a large door. Hanabi nodded.

"I think Neji may be in there with Ten Ten, you'll never guess!" Hanabi danced in her spot and wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Sasuke was positive there could be no way Hanabi was related to her sister other than by looks.

"Uhm… Ten Ten is pregnant!" Hinata clapped her hands together and Hanabi's face fell.

"Who told you? I thought Neji said this was totally on the DL!" Hinata gasped.

"R-really? I was… only joking. Oh my…" Her brows furrowed and she looked up at Sasuke who seemed to have tuned out the current conversation.

He was in fact, attempting to figure out which thing to say that would fix everything. There had to be that perfect phrase that would allow Hyuuga Hiashi to forgive him and allow him to love his daughter as he wished.

_'You're daughter, sir, is the most beautiful person I will ever hope to meet! Please don't seperate us!'_

_'No begging is dumb.'_

_'Listen, your daughter and I are in love. Leave us alone!'_

_'No, too whiney.'_

_'I greatly apologize for disgracing you and your daughter's image but we are in love and I will not be stifled!'_

_'That's just weird! Who says that?'_

"Pft." Sasuke shifted his weight, becoming more irritable with each thought that crossed his mind. He greatly disliked having to ask for forgiveness of anyone, in fact, if all were up to him, he would have just ignored the old coot and whisked Hinata away to some unknown location. Then they could live as they pleased, but apparently Hinata's family meant a great deal to her and she could hardly stand being estranged from her father as it was. Adding on to that strain with the separation of her and her sister and cousin was an unbearable concept. She had almost cried when he suggested it.

"_Hanabi… Neji… I-I would never g-get to see them again." She whimpered pitifully. _

"_Don't you want to be with me and write whatever it is you write?" She winced._

"_B-but… Sasuke they're family."_

He snorted at the memory and damned his soft heart when it came to this girl. Hanabi laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he asked her to get an abortion." Hinata chewed on her lip delicately.

"I-I hope he doesn't…" She sighed. "Thought I wouldn't doubt it either… A child c-conceived out of wedlock." Hinata averted her eyes and blushed while Sasuke blinked at the two.

'_Did I miss something?'_

"Well, anyway, Neji is trying to get permission to marry her. Go figure. He seems dead set on it now, like this kid settled things for him finally." Hanabi stretched out and then pressed her ear to the door. "I wish I knew what was going on in there…"

The door swung open and Hanabi fell forward on to her older cousin's chest. She spluttered slightly and pushed away from him, face going red from embarrassment.

"Well?" Ten Ten stood behind Neji, hands clasped behind her back, a content smile placed upon her lips. Neji snorted.

"Well what?" Hanabi stamped her foot.

"Neji I'm not in the mood, and look at Hinata! She's obviously in shock for being worried about you." She indicated her sister who merely shook her head and shrugged. Hinata was not in shock about anything, only slightly hurt that she wasn't told about this pregnancy sooner. Neji smirked and Ten Ten did her best to hide the giddiness of her giggle behind her hand.

"Let's just say," he looked up at Sasuke. "That I'll be needing to know how much Hinata's friend charges for his services in wedding planning." Hanabi slapped her forehead.

"Well I'll be damned!" She whirled around towards her sister. " I hope you have as much luck as our dear cousin has. Your turn Hinata, go get him!"

Hinata watched the couple before her, they seemed happy enough and though Neji looked slightly frazzled, the light in his eyes filled her with hope. She squared her shoulders and turned to Sasuke who watched her carefully.

"S-Sasuke?" He nodded and followed her through the door, past her sister's wishes of luck and Neji's unsure gaze.

'_In to the lion's den we go.'_

* * *

Sakura wriggled around excitedly, phone pressed up against her ear as she squealed in to it. Naruto's grin spread out across his face and he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Mom! I got married!" She kissed Naruto's cheek and he rubbed his thumb over the simple band he had been able to afford for her. A slight pang of guilt marred his mood, but it did not matter. Sakura had forgiven him for not being crazy rich and not being able to get her a fancy ring.

_"What!"_ He heard her mother scream and he winced.

"Oh- No mother, Naruto!" Sakura tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes. "No, mother I'm being serious. We're in Vegas- Mother why would I joke like this?" She let go of Naruto's hand and flipped her hair.

"Well, fine. You don't have to hear about it and I don't need you to be happy for me!" She through her phone in to a near by water fountain with a splash and stomped in the opposite direction. Naruto chuckled and shifted his eyes to the side as he noticed a few onlookers point in Sakura's direction. He walked slowly in her wake, watching as she cursed the sky and a few by standards walking along the strip.

He ran forward when she slapped some flyers for a strip club out of a man's hands.

"Do you want to calm down a little?" He put his arm around her and she huffed.

"That woman, that woman! I will never speak to that woman again!" She pouted and he chuckled, squeezing her closer to his side.

"Ne, Sakura… You'll be complaining to her about me in a week." Sakura sniffed.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." She wrapped her arms around his waist, causing their walk to become slightly more clumsy and earning them a few more amused looks from the crowd.

As far as they were concerned, they were the only ones in Las Vegas tonight.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi held his temples with two fingers and he shut his eyes tightly. He was positive the headache was due to the all the love mumbo jumbo his nephew had thrown at him. It had been a very long time since he'd ever heard someone talk so impassioned about something. Neji was the last person he expected to give an impassioned speech.

He opened his eyes when a soft rap was heard at his office door.

"Come in." He said tiredly, leaning back in to his leather office chair. His eye brows raised and he sat up when he saw his oldest daughter's head pop through the door.

"A-ano… Father." She opened the door wider, revealing a tall man with dark hair Hiashi instantly recognized. Hinata took a deep breath and clutched at Sasuke's hand, earning her a curious look from him. "We have come to talk to you."

Hiashi leaned back again, though more alert, and nodded for his daughter to continue.

_'She looks so much like her mother...'_

"Father, I know that you believe I have dishonored you and our name. But I assure you that was never my intention… None of this was." Hiashi nodded, studying the stoic man standing behind his daughter curiously.

'_Now I remember why the name sounded familiar.'_

"Father, I am happy as I am now. I am writing successful novels and I've… I-I… I've found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with!" She clutched her chest with her free hand and gave her father a pleading look. "Please father, don't take this away from me."

Lacing his fingers together, Hiashi leaned on his desk, pale eyes still locked upon Sasuke curiously. His deep tenor filled the room. "Does this boy have anything to say on all of this?"

Hinata turned to Sasuke with her lips slightly parted. Sasuke shrugged.

"I love your daughter, Hiashi-sama." Sasuke mulled over the various proclamations he had come up with before and shrugged again. He decided it would do him better to just be himself. "And quite honestly, I could care less what you think. It is just that Hinata is set on trying to appease the world. With you being a part of the world..."

Hiashi blinked and Hinata was positive her father would kick them both out and tell them never to show their faces again.

Much to her surprise, Hiashi chuckled.

"Well put. Carry on." He waved his hand around and began shuffling through various papers scattered around his desk.

'_How anticlimactic.'_ Sasuke scratched the back of his head in disbelief as he thought back to how dramatic the others had been. Hinata's frame began to shake slightly and he put a hand at the small of her back to steady her.

"That's it?" She asked in a whisper. Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, Uchiha-san, though less than respectful himself, _is _part of a good family we happen to work for. This relationship, if all goes well, will do great things for both families. Hinata, I'm also happy you've found someone you want to be with, I'm not as mean as everyone likes to think. So as I said, carry on." And they were dismissed.

In the hall, Hanabi pounced on them, anxious for news of what had happened. Her mouth fell open when Hinata described her father's words and she turned on Sasuke.

"You have like, some kind of magic on you! Quick, I need to ask for money!" She pulled at Sasuke's arm playfully and laughed at his flabbergasted expression. Neji quirked an eye brow.

"So everything is alright?" He did not allow himself to look at Sasuke, he was still holding a slight grudge for having worried his cousin, though he was glad to see her out of her apartment.

Hinata smiled brightly.

"Yes, everything is very alright."

* * *

"That wasn't very smooth, what you said." Hinata entangled her fingers through Sasuke's hair and buried her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Hn." He graced his fingers along the buttons of her blouse and slowly began to pull at each one, popping them open to reveal Hinata's smooth stomach. He placed the palms of his hands there in order to still the temptation of undoing the few other buttons still holding her blouse firmly in place.

Rubbing his thumbs over her creamy skin he trailed kisses down her neck and on to her collar.

"S-Sasuke?" He continued down to her tummy and she dug her fingers deeper in to his hair.

"Hn?" She sat up and he leaned on his elbows in order to face her. She averted her eyes and blushed, pushing her fingers together shyly. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears when he saw her begin to nibble at her lip.

"A-ano…"

'_How do you say this? How do you… express this? How on earth did I manage to write about this?_!_'_ She sighed heavily and her hands shook a great deal as they found their way to the few buttons keeping her from being shirtless.

You could have slapped Sasuke with a fish and he would not have responded for how shocked he making the first move was that last thing he expected. He reached for her hands and held them steady, bringing them to his lips so that he could kiss them tenderly.

"You don't have to…" She looked up at him, loosing herself in the endless depths of his darkness.

"B-But… I _want_ to." He watched her expression carefully before finally pulling her closer to him and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, enjoying the feel of their plumpness against his skin.

"Alright…"

* * *

Sasuke jolted out of bed and blinked a few times at the darkness. He crawled out of bed and yawned greatly, without thinking he headed in the direction of soft clicking.

Hinata did not stop from her rhythmic typing when she felt strong arms wrap protectively around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. She leaned her head against him, her face inflamed at having been caught.

"What're you-" Sasuke read a few lines from the screen and his eye brows shot up. Hinata laughed weakly.

"The public is… Demanding." He relinquished his hold on her and rubbed his temples, unsure whether or not to feel flattered or embarrassed. "You're going to publish this?" She faltered in her typing but continued on.

"W-well… that's the plan." Sasuke's leaned over and his voice sent shivers down to her toes when he spoke.

"Will I get something in return?" He watched her cringe slightly and he smirked knowing it was definitely _not in disgust. _

"I-I'm not using your name…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and finally allowed himself to lose control slightly. Growling, he scooped her from her chair and was walking towards her bedroom. By now, Hinata's blush was a deep red that extended from her forehead down to her neck.

"Sasuke!"

"Well obviously you're going to need more ideas for this_ demanding_ public of yours."

Though Hinata squirmed frantically she smiled. The loneliness she had once felt almost half a year ago dissipating completely in to the things she could only find herself saying when they were alone.

* * *

_And thus concludes my humble little fanfiction._

_Pretty good eh? Well, obviously not. Especially since half way through I started giggling, that's always a bad sign. Oh well, at least there's some type of closure. Not like my other so called 'completed' works. xD This story holds a lot for me. I grew the most with it and I can now fully say I've done all I can with it and that I'm ready to move on. You can tell I got stuck._

_I wrote a page of this chapter and then re-read it and was like._

_"Goodnes.. This is terrible. Shoot me now." It took me a week to write that page and like that I delete it. On a simple whim. So when I started re-writing it I basically said._

_"Well fuck it in a bucket, I'll do whatever the hell I want, it's my story." _

_Besides, not getting a whole bunch of response from the last chapter bummed me out jaja! (Whatever NewRage stfu already)_

_D: Well anyway. Thank you to those who stuck with me to the end. Who came around in the middle and stayed to the end. And for those who just happened to be reading it because it's already done! I enjoyed the response from you all. Even the 'just numbers' response. You know, what does Lanse call them? Oh yeah, Chibi Shy Readers. You too! _

_Don't be shy now, lay it on me. I'm ready for your... Well whatever is you thought about this story._

_Lots of love,_

_NewRageInc._

_P.S. Wish me luck on my first ninjaverse fiction! See and Believe Again. A SasuHina because that's all I'm capable of, oh and because it's fucking awesome!_


	18. Epilogue

As promised.

_I do not own Naruto._

**Epilogue**

The smile that spread across Sasuke's face was light and dreamy as he watched Hinata's joyous expression from across the room. She sat on her cousin's couch cuddling a giggling toddler tightly in her lap, her nose wrinkling delightfully every time the little girl began babbling in broken baby talk. Ten Ten laughed gently from her place on the floor.

Sasuke still had a hard time tracing back events in his mind when he tried remembering what things used to be like. He had a difficult time trying to think of his life before Hinata. There was a great whirlwind of emotions in his heart whenever he tried to describe how he felt about her. How many things they'd gone through. How thankful he was to have her. Neji walked up next to Sasuke, leaning in the same manner as he on the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"How was Paris?" Neji asked quietly, eyes softening when his wife ran weary fingers through brown, silken hair. Sasuke snorted, smile never leaving his face as he answered quietly without gathering the women's attention.

"Like here I guess… Except people speak French and the word 'romantic' is used a lot more." Neji chuckled.

"Sounds like the perfect honeymoon for her…" Sasuke nodded, continuing his study on his adorable wife.

"I had to rip the pen and paper away from her, would not stop scribbling things down except for… Well you know." He watched Neji warily from the corner of his eye and almost sighed in relief when it appeared Hinata's over protective cousin seemed to have brushed the comment aside with only the slightest tick under his left eye. Sasuke continued on. " She was ecstatic about getting out of the country, kept saying how long it's been… How is the whole father thing going?"

"Tiring. Mia is… a handful." He cringed when he heard Hinata let out a soft gasp followed by gentle pleading for the little girl to release her auntie's hair. "Two year olds are curious creatures." He finished with finality. Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line and hoped his children would not cause him to have such a haunted expression on his face when someone asked about them.

"Mia t-that hurts…" Ten Ten laughed as she stood and untangled her daughter's pudgy fingers from Hinata's hair, taking the girl into her arms and taking a place beside Hinata on the couch. Mia immediately hid her face in her mother's neck, snuggling closer and yawning tiredly. "She's very beautiful Ten Ten, you must be so happy."

Ten Ten waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Oh, yes. Happy gum drops and all fun, whatever. Now tell me about your honeymoon while those two are distracted in 'man' talk." She jerked her head over towards Neji and Sasuke who seemed immersed in a mumbled conversation. A familiar blush crept along Hinata's cheeks, she pushed her index fingers together, clearing her throat and fighting the smirk wanting to play across her lips.

"There are so many different sights to see. We visited a lot of churches and we ate at a lot of different restaurants. The city is beautiful at night. I had a really good time…"

"Well I'm sure you did, you should see the look on your face." She teased, leaning her cheek against Mia's head. "I wish we had been able to go away on some romantic get away, but, of course, I was pregnant and sick as a dog most of the time." She sighed dreamily, smoothing her daughter's brown hair. "Then again, I guess I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

"I think this is the last box…" Hinata began rummaging through the contents of said box in the middle of her and Sasuke's new apartment. She had spent the better of two weeks trying to get everything in proper working order. She was determined not to become buried in clutter as she had once been only a few years before.

"I think that one just have a bunch of junk we didn't know what to do with." Sasuke began flipping channels, yawning in to his mouth while Hinata continued her sorting.

"They're old toys, why do we have toys… Oh… they're yours." She giggled as a pillow made contact with the back of her head. Sasuke grumbled a few obscenities before stopping short at a particular channel.

"It's Sakura." Hinata dumped the toys back into their box and crawled over to where Sasuke sat, climbing into his lap.

"Let's watch, I haven't been following what's been going on though…" Both of them almost let their jaws drop when Sakura came on the screen, her pink hair cut short, a murderous gleam in those emerald eyes of hers. The 'bad boy' character with spiky hair stood across the room fom her, a cigarette hanging lazily on his lips. He seemed unsurprised to see her.

"You should know better than to smoke around me now." She spat, throwing the coat she had been holding aside. Her hands immediately found her hips, lips pouting in a way all too familiar to Sasuke. "It's like you don't even care. I thought you loved me… Obviously that's not the case if you don't even care enough to quit smoking for your child's health."

"Did she just say child?" Hinata's ears had perked up at the word and she was looking imploringly at Sasuke. "What could that mean? Do you think she's pregnant?" Sasuke shrugged. He hadn't bothered to contact his best friend or his ex since the night of their wedding.

His phone rang out suddenly and he dug around the sofa until he found it.

"Well speak of the devil." He pressed the phone to his ear and winced with the onslaught that was Naruto's voice.

"Hey Teme! Why didn't you tell me you were back? We're outside your door, let us in!" Hinata giggled at Sasuke's deepening scowl.

"No. Go away. Call before you come visit."

"Aw, come on Sasuke! It's been ages." Sakura's voice chimed. He looked to Hinata for help but groaned when he found she was already headed to the door.

"Hinata!" Sakura had Hinata in an embrace faster than Sasuke could blink. He came up behind them and was almost knocked down when Naruto decided to pounce on him.

"Teme! How the hell have you been?" He shoved his friend away roughly.

"Get off me dobe." Naruto was grinning from ear to ear and Sakura was shinning next to him. He always knew they would become an exuberant couple, he just wished they would go be exuberant else where. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"We have the best news!"

"You're pregnant!" Hinata answered in a matter of fact tone, clapping her hands over Sakura's. The woman's face fell considerably.

"Ino blabbed didn't she? Ugh, I fucking told her I wanted to tell people!"

"N-no!" Hinata shook her head vehemently. "We just saw on your show a-and put two and two together."

"Oh shoot, I forgot about that! How disappointing. I should have asked for more time before they wrote that in!"

Hinata ushered the two in to the living room with Sasuke trailing behind, hands shoved in to his pocket and looking as displeased as ever. Though deep down he was happy to be able to catch up with everyone.

They had had dinner with his family two nights before and he was thoroughly mortified when his mother kept badgering them for grandchildren. First it was when they were going to tie the knot and now grandchildren. He shook his head at the memory. At least it was better than the next night with _her_ family.

Hiashi was all business and did not care much for dinner conversation. As for Hanabi, all she could manage were sly looks from her sister to him with the slightest hint of mirth beneath her smirk. She seemed to love to make the both of them squirm with her sexual innuendos.

He had to admit, hearing Sakura gush about Naruto was like music to his ears, so he sat back and enjoyed the evening. Life moved on in every aspect and he was content to have his fingers entwined with Hinata's. To sit next to her and pretend to pay attention when in actuality he was just watching her. To be able to kiss her as he pleased. To grumble to her about his brother's latest tyranny at work and Naruto's latest forwarded text message that went off during an important meeting.

"What do you think?" His brows furrowed together in confusion.

"About what?" He pulled her close to him, wrapping her in his tight embrace as the door clicked, signaling t their friend's departure.

"Starting a family?" Sasuke nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"We just got married." He felt her smile against his neck.

"I know…" She leaned away from him so she could gaze at him with her pearl colored eyes, capturing his undivided attention. He sighed.

"I wouldn't mind… _trying…" _

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_I promised on DA that once I got 1,000 (which is a lot for me) page views, I would go with the flow and do something special. This is it. An epilogue. That is all._

_NewRageInc._


End file.
